Rio-Mi Vida En Rio Y En La Selva Y El Amazonas
by MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN
Summary: Esta Es La Historia De La Vida De Mi Oc Principal Geremy Y Como Resultara Su Vida En La Niñez Y Pubertad No Se Save Vean Y Encontraran Una Hermosa Historia De La Vida De Este Ave Guacamayo Azul Llena De Tragedias,Felizidades,Bully,Amistades,Romance y Su Nivel En La Tribu De Importancia. CarlaxOC
1. Introducción

Atención la introducción la modifique al final para el capitulo 6 :3

Hola gente yo estoy en un fic que estoy creando llamado Rio-Mi Vida En Rio En La Selva Y El Amazonas que se trata de un guacamayo azul que no es como los de otros fics es lo contrario aqui lo describire.

Nombres:Geremy Sky

Apellidos:Emerlad Sky

Por que tiene 2 veces Sky en su nombre?

Es por que el no tenia una cualidad especial para ponerle ese nombre pero sus padres biologicos antes de nacer sabian que era el seria el mejor volador de los 5 hermanos 2 hermanos incluyendolo y 3 hermanas entonces por eso tenian para escojer 4 nombres: Soarin(Planeo) Sky(Cielo) Fly(Volar) Wings(Alas) prefirieron ponerle Sky por que sonaba bien pero le pusieron cielo en ingles que es Sky.

Caracteristicas

El es tiene un problema de transtornos de personalidad y las que más presenta son: Alegria Tristeza Y nostalgia por no conocer su familia biologica.

A el cuando el cambia su personalidad por si mismo sus ojos cambian de color

Alegria:Amarillo

Normal:Verde Esmeralda

Triste:Azul Suave

Enojo:Rojo

Nostalgia:Celeste

Miedo:Gris

Terror:Blanco

Feliz extremo:Azul o a veces Cian

El es diferente a muchos guacamayos tiene caracteristicas en especial que casi ningun guacamayo tiene y no es como roberto o blue o alguien con gran importancia en la tribu(por lo menos por ahora :D).

El tiene 3 Habilidades o poderes que son magicos y ningun ave tiene(NA:Despues le agregare más mientras valla creciendo.

El cambio de personalidades cuando cambia por si mismo su estado cambian sus ojos de color.

Tiene telekinesis.

Puede curar todas las enfermedades heridas o inluso revivir a un ave o otro ser vivo.

El no es un guacamayo apuesto ni atletico el tiene muchos aspectos positivos pero que no mucha aves se fija de esto en el.

Es Inteligente incluso más que Bia.

El es bueno inventando formas para volar mejor y más rapido.

El es muy musical y bailarin pero no baila como experto.

El esta enamorado de una guacamaya azul que nadie hasta ahora se ha enamorado como el la chica que le gusta es Carla.(NA:en pocos fics los Oc principales asen que sus personajes se fijen de esa manera en Carla).

El admira a Nico y Pedro es el Idolo son los 2 sus idolos.

Y el personaje Oc esta basado en mi.

Y sus amigos no seran todos guacamayos azules y sus amigos estan basados en mis amigos en la vida real.

Personajes De Rio:

Blue,Perla,Nico,Pedro,Rafael,Eva,Tiago,Bia,Carla,Eduardo,Roberto,Mimi,Felipe,Pepillo,Gabi,Linda,Tulio,Tiny,Luiz(NA:Asi se llama mi papá xD)y Charlie

Va a ver canciones?

R:Si habran canciones y quizas mis favoritas :3

Que generos sera?

Sera de Familia,Comedia,Nostalgia(NA:Si que existe :/) y Romance y en el futuro le pondre acción.

Y dare los primeros nombres de los capitulos hasta el 16

Capitulo 1 La Noticia !Nos Vamos A El Amazonas¡

Capitulo 2 Necesito Un Consejo

Capitulo 3 A Preparar Las Maletas

Capitulo 4 Mi Primer Sueño Se Ha Hecho Realidad

Capitulo 5 Mi Gran Secreto Y La Llegada A El Amazonas

Capitulo 6 Socialisandose

Capitulo 7 Encontre A Mi Familia!

Capitulo 8 ¡Poderes!?

Capitulo 9 El Gran Partido En La Foza De La Perdición

Capitulo 10 Fuera Leñadores!

Capitulo 11 La Pillamada Terrorifica Y El Peor Dia De Mi Vida

Capitulo 12 Sin Volar!

Capitulo 13 Regreso Inesperado A Rio De Janeiro

Capitulo 14 Justo A Tiempo

Capitulo 15 Reconzilación

Capitulo 16 Recuperando Fuerzas

parte actualizada de aqui en adelante en la fecha 23-10-14

Nuevos y antiguos Oc mecionados

Nombre/Primera aparición/Dedicado a / De quien es el personaje

Geremy / Ep 1 / Soy yo en forma ave :3 / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Daniel / Ep 6 / Dedicado a Yerson Ticuna / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Nira / Ep 7 / Solo la cree / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Sthepannie / Ep 6 / Dedicada a Pajjsy Ticuna / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Javier / Ep 6 / Dedicado a Rafael Ferro / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Ernesto / Ep 6 / Dedicado a Cristian Gutierrez / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Esteban / Ep 6 / Dedicado a Carlos Flores / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Naty / Ep 6 / Dedicada a Micaela Mamani / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Ian / Ep 6 / Dedicado a Aaron Carrasco / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Nicolas / Ep 7 / En honor a mi hermano fallecido *snif* / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Berie / Ep 20 / Dedicada a Cherry Johan / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Krista / Ep 7 / Dedicada a Margorie Johann / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Luca / Ep 7 /Dedicada a Melany Andrea Elizabhet / MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN

Aída / Ep 6 /Prestado por un gran amigo y escritor :D / Dark-Craick

Liz / Ep 2 / Prestada por una gran amiga y escritora :D / Carliz97

Megan / Ep 2 / Prestada por una gran amiga y escritora :D / Carliz97

Espero que a los que dedique personajes vean las actitudes de cada uno y me digan si son como lo son :3


	2. La Noticia

Rio-Mi Vida En Rio en la selva y el Amazonas.

Se me ocurrio una gran idea! agregare 2 Oc de las personas que primeron me las escriban que se trataran que apareceran en el capitulo 6 Socializandose pero intenten que no sean por ejemplo: Esta Sthepannie y Geremy(todavia no se conocen)y los 2 amigos son de la misma especie que no esten más de 1 chica y 1 chico por el mismo tipo de ave.

Ahora los dejare con el primer capitulo que creo que traera dudas.

Capitulo 1:La Noticia ¡nos vamos a el amazonas!

PG (Pensamientos De Geremy):El señor Blue me havia hecho vivir en su hogar por que yo era un guacamayo azul como el y me conto que eramos los unicos en todo el planeta me conto que solo quedavamos 6 el,la señorita perla,tiago(mi mejor amigo),bia(me enseño muchas cosas que me volvi mejor más inteligente que ella,carla (siempre me decia que la ayudara a organizar el club de samba con el tio nico y el tio pedro y conmigo) y yo estaba como siempre en mi pieza mi pieza era compartida con uno de los hijos de el señor Blue y la compartia con Tiago.

Blue:*susurrando*Geremy despierta despierta necesito hablar contigo.

Geremy:Ya hay que tomar desayuno por que son las 4 am. dije con sueño en mis palabras

Blue:*susurrando*Geremy ven. dijo apuntando afuera de mi habitación compartida con Tiago.

Geremy:A Donde vamos? dijo Geremy poniendo cara de sin enender

Blue:A conversar de algo. dijo Blue despacio para no despertar a Tiago.

Geremy:Bueno pero es de madrugada que sea rapido.

Salieron de la habitación Blue y Geremy para poder conversar.

Blue:Te contare Algo estate atento ya.

Geremy:Ya.

Despues De contar lo que le dijo Blue a Geremy le relato algo.

Blue: Geremy por eso yo y perla te dejamos vivir aqui y porque cuando todavia no nacias encontramos ese huevo en el que estabas tu y lo llevamos a el centro de clinica de aves nos dijieron que eras un guacamayo azul entonces por eso eres uno de nos nuestros y nosotros nos ayudamos los unos a los otros.

Geremy:Si lo tengo en cuenta señor Blue y ¿por que hablamos de esto ahora?¿tan temprano?

Blue:Es Por que ya llevas 1 año de vida y tambien viviendo con nosotros era muy importante que lo supieras y por que es para que nadie escuche esta charla entre tu y yo. dijo serio

Geremy:Okey

De repente en el nido se escucho un caminar de garras aproximadamente quien resulto ser Perla.

Geremy:*sonriendo*Hola señorita Perla.

Perla:*sonriendo*Hola Geremy ¡por que te despiertas tan temprano si nisiquiera Tiago esta despierto ahora? puso una cara de sin entender.

Blue:Perla es que lo desperte para una charla.

Perla:Ahh. dijo aclarando las dudas de su cabeza

Geremy:Sigo aqui.

Perla:Geremy ¿quieres acompañarme a buscar el desayuno?

Geremy:!SI¡

Perla:¿Blue tu igual quieres ir?

Blue:No gracias Perla no quiero voy a preparar el verdadero desayuno ve con Geremy tiene que tener hambre ¿verdad Geremy?

Geremy:Si señorita Perla tengo mucho hambre y quiero comer mi fruta favorita! dijo emocionado.

Perla:Okey Geremy vamos adios Blue.

Blue:Adios Perla. dijo al saludar con su garra de forma de despedida.

PG:Estabamos acercandonos a un arbol muy peculiar a mi parecer entonces le avise a la señorita Perla y no espere una gran reación.

Geremy:¿Señorita Perla ese es un arbol muy peculiar no lo cree? apuntandole el arbol que tenia como unas nueces pero gigantes.

Perla:¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD UN ARBOL DE NUEZ DE BRASIL TAN CERCA DE RIO ESTO ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD! estaba diciendo con un tono de voz expresando muchisima felicidad y estaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca (NA(Nadie):en este caso pico en vez de boca XD).

Geremy:Un Arbol de nuez de quee?

Perla:*nostalgica*Este lugar me hace acordar de mi antiguo hogar.

Geremy:Y como se comen?

Perla:La cascara se saca con el pico y despues su centro se come.

Geremy:Es muy... dificil... sacando la cascara a una nuez.

Perla:Mira observa. dijo dandole una demostración

Geremy termino de sacar la cascara y se comio la nuez.

Geremy:Sabe rico incluso mejor que mi fruta favorita!

Perla:Pero no que tu amabas la papaya y decias que era la mejor fruta de todas.

Geremy:¿Esto es una fruta?

Perla:En realidad no lo se

Geremy:Bueno no importa llevemos algunas para que Bia,Carla y Tiago aprendan a abrirlas y de paso tambien el señor Blue.

Perla:Buena idea Geremy llevemos 4 tu 2 y yo 2.

Geremy:Ya pero que sea rapido.

Geremy y Perla regresaban a el nido pero de pronto Perla dijo algo al ver a Blue hablar.

Blue:Quien esta listo para desayunar. dijo con voz alegre.

Perla:No lo puedo creer.

Geremy:Creer que?

Perla:Sigue con sus constumbres humanas.

Geremy:Es asi es inreparable.

Perla:Solo vamos ya.

Geremy:Ya

Salimos volando hacia la casa.

PG:De repente llegamos y Tiago estaba volando y ensima de el tenia un ¿Panqueque? esto seria normal?

Tiago:Hola ma

y Carla y Bia dijieron.

Carla:Mira quien es.

Bia:A volar.

PG:Y el señor Blue estaba como nervioso hablandole a la señorita Perla.

Blue:*nervioso*Hola nena tienes Habre?

Geremy:Hola ya llegamos

Tiago:Amigo donde estabas? dijo con cara de cuando alguien pregunta algo(NA:no se como se hace :/).

Geremy:Con la señorita Perla buscando el desayuno. dando cara cuando alguien dice daa

Tiago:Con ma pero el desayuno esta aqui.

Geremy:Por lo menos yo como sano.

Tiago:Si pero siempre Daa

Geremy:Parece que el señor Blue y la señorita Perla estan peleando de nuevo

Tiago:Ya es algo normal

Geremy:Saves que se podrian separar si se pelean ¿verdad?

Tiago:No por que mi pa siempre se salva con Pajaros Azules en vuelo juntos en tierra y cielo

Geremy:Mejor no seamos prudentes y escuchemos. Apuntando a Perla y Blue

Tiago:Si por mejor. Dijo Tiago callandose que eso no es normal en el.

Perla:Blue ya hablamos de esto.

Blue:A si no recuerdo ahh y que tienes ahi.

Perla:El desayuno.

Blue:A que graciosa pero encerio que tienes ahi.

Perla:Estas son nuezes de brasil jamas creimos que yo y Geremy encontramos una arboleda erca de la ciudad quiero que aprendan a abrirla.

Tiago:Algo asi ma. destapando una caja de plastico que decia nuezes de brasil cortadas. pa no enseño como.

PP(Pensamientos de Perla):A veces me gustaria que mi hijo fuera Geremy es tan natural Blue intenta que sea como Bia,Carla y Tiago el siempre se niega y siempre come sus frutas y verduras nunca algo chatarra.

Escuche a carla hablar y todos los estavan mirando.

Carla:Espera Espera Regresa Ma Pa Estan en la tele.

y todos miramos de repente la tele.

Mujer de el Reportaje:El Doctor Tulio Monteiro el hombre pajaro de Brasil anuncio un importante descubrimiento el dia de hoy.

Tulio:Creemos que hemos encontrado un guacamayo azul spix salvaje en el profundo de el amazonas.

Mujer de el Reportaje:Se creia que el guacamayo spix estaba practicamente extinto y que la unica familia que quedaba estaba bajo la proteción de el santuario de aves de rio de janeiro.

Carla:SOMOS FAMOSOS.

Mujer de el reportaje:Si alguien encuentra estas aves su hogar podria salvarse.

Tulio:Podria haber una bandada ay afuera y si que la hay la encontraremos.

Linda:Hola Blue.

Blue:Hola Linda.

PG:Linda era la mujer que nos ayudo a nacer o es otra Linda no lo se pero por que estoy viendo la television?

Perla:No somos los unicos Existen más como nosotros!

Blue:Si Grandioso Segu... no termino de hablar por que la señorita Perla hablo

Perla:Todo este tiempo crei que no existian otros.

PG:QUEE e es cierto hay más po que estoy pensando en... ¿carla? por que me acorde que el señor Blue me dijo que como habian 2 chicas sus 2 hijas y que era normal que me enamorara de alguna de ellas pero por que pienso en ella ¡ahora! y ahora que lo pienso en el amazonas podria conocer a mis padres?

Blue:Oye no ha sido tan malo.

Perla:No porsupuesto que no. pero imaginate que hubiera una bandada como nosotros imaginate que tal hermoso seria. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Blue:Tenemos?

Perla:Si tenemos que volar a el amazonas y ayudar a linda y a tulio a encontrarlos.

Blue:No podemos empacar e irnos.

Perla:Por que no. Esta familia ya necesita algo de viento bajo las alas. Miranos Ipods,Tele,Panqueques. No somos humanos somos aves. la señorita Perla nos abraso a los cuatro (Carla,Bia,Tiago y Yo) Tenemos que salir al mundo exterior y ser aves Blue. Para que los niños conoscan sus raices y mostrarles lo que yo tenia. Necesitan esto necesitamos estos por favor Blue que dices.

PG:ME DIJO QUE ERA UNO DE SUS HIJOS a caso era por que era más unido que sus hijos que sus 3 hijos juntosa ella?

Blue:Ehh nose Tal vez

Carla:No dijo que no

Bia:Por lo que practicamente dijo si

Blue:Ehh Yo

Perla:Va a ser muy divertido.

Tiago:Si nos vamos a el amazonas. esperen que es el amazonas?

Geremy:Habra que investigar no lo crees Tiago?

Tiago:Ehh yo tengo que empacar chao.

Bia:Ba asi siempre es Tiago

Geremy:Lose.

De repente Bia se fue a buscar un libro y su padre estaba partiendo a un lugar para investigar de que lugar y donde se ubica el Amazonas mientras yo y Carla quedamos solos.

Carla:Vallamos al club de samba de el Nico y Pedro a ayudar ya que no vamos hace tiempo?

Geremy:Bien vamos. y partimos a el club de samba.

Y Hasta Aqui la primera parte de el fic Rio-Mi vida en Rio en la selva y el Amazonas.

Escribanme Reviews para saber por que camino voy ya y si quieren critiquenme pero todavia no pondre acción en el tema chao.

Espero que me avisen de sus Oc Por se acaso un Oc Femenino y un Oc Masculino

Ninguno de los personajes de Rio y Rio 2 me pertenecen les pertenesen a BluSkyStudios y los personajes Oc son creaciones mias menos Megan y Liz que le pertenecen a Carliz97

Deviantart de Carliz97:

Fanfiction de Carliz97: u/2403768/carliz97


	3. Necesito Un Consejo

Rio-Vida En Rio En La Selva Y En El Amazonas Capitulo 2:Necesito Un Consejo :/  
>Por favor les ruego que vean los de los Oc Please<br>-

Estaba Geremy y Carla llegando a el club de samba de Nico y Pedro pero antes de llegar tubieron una charla Carla y Geremy

Carla:Como crees que estaran todos sin verlos una semana y media?

Geremy:De seguro estara Liz y Nico organizando todo

Carla:*sonriendo*Si Pedro de seguro buscando canciones y Megan DJ aunque suena raro no lo crees.

Geremy:Si de seguro aunque lo ultimo suena raro no lo crees Carla?

Carla:Si(NA:XD)

Geremy:Cuanto falta

Carla:Ah nose

Geremy:A falta como 4 casas de distancia.

Carla:Mira! ahi esta Megan y tu hermana.(Liz)

(NA:Para que sepan Liz en la vida real no somos nada de eso pero me apolla siempre)

De repente Liz se da cuenta de la precencia de Geremy y Carla

Liz:Hola hermanito.

Geremy se quedo sonrojo de la verjuenza

Carla:jajajajajajajaajajaajajajajjaaja. riendose de forma adorable.

Megan:Cuanto tiempo tube que remplazarte Carla.

Carla:*sonrisa nerviosa*Sorry

Geremy:Nos demoramos por que nos dieron una noticia muy algo un poco rara.

Liz:Cual noticia hermanito.

Geremy:*sonrojado*Liz!

Megan:*riendose*jajajajajajajaja.

Carla:Vamos a ir al amazonas quizas no nos veamos nunca más.

Liz:No hermanito no vas a ir solo tienes que ir con alguien que te cuide te acompañare.

De pronto veo a Pedro y a Nico salir del club de samba.

Pedro:Ir donde?

Carla:*feliz*Hola amigos

Geremy:Es que iremos a el amazonas.

Liz:Y lo acompañaremos a nuestro hermano cierto Pedro?

Pedro:QUEEE! ninguno va a ir.

Geremy y Liz:Queeee.

Geremy:*desanimado*Pero pero pe ro...

Pedro:Ni tu Carla ni tu Megan.

Megan:Yo no dije que queria ir.

Carla:Es que es obligatorio es para salvar a nuestra especie algo seria que quisieran ir.

Nico:Hablare con Blue tu Pedro tranquilizate.

PG:recuerda preguntarle a Liz lo que le vas a preguntar un consejo.

Carla:Entonces pormientras Nico,Pedro y Yo iremos a hablar con mis pas chao a todos.

Geremy y Liz:Chao.

Geremy:*ojitos tiernos*Megan quiero hablar con Liz a solas me puedes dejar hablar con ella por favor.

Megan:Bueno ire a buscar algo para merendar.

Geremy:Okey.

Liz:Que me quieres preguntar hermanito?

Geremy:Es que yo queria saber si tu me puedes dar un consejo de amor es que me gusta una chica.

Liz:Quien te gusta?

Geremy:Empieza con C y termina con arla.

Liz:me lo imaginaba y como siempre tu eres tan predecible.

Geremy:Que? lo savias?

Liz:Dijamos que lo dedusi ya que como la tratas.

Geremy:Es tan notable?

Liz:No tanto pero como me gustan esas cosas lo dedusi y los demas no entonces es como que tu eres muy generoso con ella muy amable muy buena persona(NA:ave en este caso).

Geremy:Y crees si que se lo digo se enojara o algo.

Liz:Dudo que no hermanito.

Geremy:Que bien que me apollas siempre Liz y tambien me gusta ser parte como de tu familia quizas no de sangre pero adoptiva y esas son más fuertes que las de sangre.

Liz:Si siempre te apollare y te cuento por que te adopte?

Geremy:Por que?

Liz:Cuando eras un huevo tus padres te encontraron y no savian que hacer ya que eras de su especie y yo te quise adoptar como hermanito no como hijo y Pedro me fue a visitar y cuando naciste eras tan tierno y entonces te cuide y ase 1 mes me separe de ti ya que Blue afronto eso que te podrias enamorar de una de sus hijas entonces desde ese instante no nos vimos mucho como antes.

Geremy:Liz te puedo preguntar algo por que accediste a darme a el señor Blue y por que el señor Blue dijo que llevaba un año de vida viviendo con el me lo puedes explicar?

Liz:Claro como ellos te salvaron por eso Blue te dijo eso y por eso le dices señor Blue bueno supongo.

Geremy:Si Liz por eso le dijo asi.

Liz:Olle hermanito tu me dijiste que eres rapido verdad?

Geremy:Si por?

Liz:Sonara infantil pero quieres hacer una carrera de aqui hasta la estatua de cristo?

Geremy:Si!

Liz:Ya entonces

Geremy:Tres!

Liz:Dos!

Geremy y Liz:Uno!

Geremy:Cero!

Y Geremy y su hermana adoptiva Liz iniciaron la carrera depues de pasar por el centro de aves,el nido de rafael,el nido de Blue y Perla,la mansion de Tulio y la playa ambas aves llegaron cansadas a la estatua de cristo.

Liz:Guau si que eres rapido para ser un niño todavia que no desarrolla bien sus alas y que yo se volar desde que era pequeña y me ganaste.

Geremy:Igual tu Liz eres una canaria que no crecen hasta el mismo tamaño de un guacamayo solo que yo soy 16 años menor que tu.

Liz:Si pero tu eres menor y inexperto y yo experta en volar quizas no tecnicas de vuelo pero se volar a la perfección.

Geremy:Si Liz como digas por primera vez te gane estamos 1 vs 1

Liz:Si Geremy pero ya es tarde tienes que empacar y prepararte temprano para empacar.

Geremy:Si lo creo Liz pero por que no aparecen Pedro,Carla y Nico mejor vamos a ver Ok?

Liz:Bien tienes razon vamos al nido de Blue

Un rato despues en el nido de Blue y Perla

Geremy:Mira solo estan Nico y Blue?

Liz:Y Pedro y Carla? donde estaran?

Nico:Entonces a que hora nos reuniremos mañana Blue?

Blue:A las 12:00 pm te parece?

Nico:Si

Geremy:*alegre*Hola Nico hola señor Blue.

Nico:Donde estavan?

Blue:No estabas en el nido donde estuviste jovencito.

Geremy:Con mi hermana mayor Liz jugando a hacer una gran carrera por Rio de Janeiro de el club de samba hasta la estatua de cristo.

Blue:Si pero de mañana partimos ve a dormir ya?

Geremy:Bueno buenas noches Liz buenas noches Nico buenas noches señor Blue.

Liz,Nico y Blue:Buenas noches.

Liz:De que estaban hablando?

Nico:A que hora nos reuniriamos.

Liz:Ahh.

Blue:Y entonces a las 12:00 pm nos vemos ya chao.

Nico y Liz:Chao

Y hasta aqui mi primer episodio de este dia espero reviews y aqui estan los links de Deviant y Fanfiction de Carliz97 Creadora de Liz y Megan.

Deviant de Carliz97:

Fanfiction de Carliz97: u/2403768/carliz97


	4. A Preparar Maletas!

Rio-Mi Vida En Rio En La Selva Y El Amazonas

Quiero agradecer a Dark-Craick que me ayudo ha hacer este episodio mientras los 2 hablamamos en face que parece que estabamos locos de la cabeza por escrbir la mitad del empizodio sin fijarnos en el tema principal de este y los dejo con el episodio

Quiero saber si reconocen cuantas veces hablo yo y cuantas Dark

Y el primer cupo de Oc fue ocupado por DarK-Craick y su Oc de la historia Un nuevo amor y Superando el pasado Oc/Aída

Capitulo 3:A Preparar Las Maletas

En la mañana Geremy tenia las pilas cargadas y el y Tiago solo ellos 2 estaban despiertos.

Geremy:Ahh que noche estaba todo cansado por la carrera pero ahora estoy despierto por mejor ire a buscar el desayuno para todos para aprobechar.

Tiago:Te despertaste dormilon.

Geremy:TIAGO por que te apareces de repente!

Tiago:Es que te desperte y aprobeche la opurtonidad.

Geremy:Te lo dejare pasar esta vez ya?

Tiago:Bueno por que no quiero que me lo devuelvas quizas eres un angel por como te comportas pero cuando creas cosas ingeniosas bromas en contra de mi.

Geremy:Verdad pero me ayudas a buscar el desayuno ya que no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Tiago:Amm... creo que me llaman de España - dijo Tiago tratando de excusarse

Geremy:Las aves no usan celular.

Tiago:Es que mucha vida en Rio ya me afecto.

Geremy:Tal vez ir al amazonas te haga bien.

Tiago:Solo que no soy como tu Geremy.

Geremy:Si me scompañas tal vez puedas aprender algo.

Tiago:Si pero sera en la tarde ademas no que que... no te gustaria ir solo a buscar el desayuno para buscar tus frutas favoritas.

Geremy:Si pero no tienes nada mejor que hacer así que porque no vienes a acompañarme.

Tiago:Si tengo solo que ya que más da te acompaño. dijo Tiago infeliz por que su plan no habia funcionado.

Ellos se prepararon para salir a buscar el desayuno pero en ese instante una voz los interrumpió.

Carla:¿A donde van, chicos?

Tiago:Ya se, que Carla te acompañe.

PG:Tiago cuanto te odio!

En ese instante Tiago salió volando a quien sabe donde.

Geremy:*nervioso*Por que no vamos de una vez por todas?

Carla:*confundida*¿A donde?

Geremi:A por el desayuno.

Carla:Me lo huvieras dicho antes no crees?

Geremy:*riendo nerviosamente* Si creo que te hubiera avisado antes.

En ese instante ellos se fueron volando por el desayuno, aunque a por el desayuno aunque a Carla casi no le gustaba eso de recolectar y Geremy estaba que no aguanta los nervios.

Geremy:Carla mira un manzanero!

Carla:Vamos a por unas manzanas.

Despues de recolectar un poco Carla ya estaba cansada pero Geremy segia activo como siempre.

Geremy:*nervioso*Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el Cristo Redentor, aun tenemos tiempo.

Carla:Pero tenemos que dejar las frutas en el nido no lo crees? dijo Carla con lógica.

Geremy:Si.. tienes razón.

Carla:Ya vallamos superactivo.

Geremy:Vamos. Afirmo él y fue volando junto con Carla vuelta al nido.

Cuando llegaron a el nido Geremy y Carla dejaron todas las manzanas y fueron a Cristo Redentor.

Geremy:¿Que piensas de ir al amazonas, Carla?

Carla:Creo que es una oportunidad de conocer a más como nosotros pero que podria hacer sin la musica es que si tubiera que escoger hiria a el amazonas para conocer más y estar con mi familia y amigos como tu.

Geremy:*Nervioso* Y si te llegas a aburrir podemos salir un rato... o hacer alguna travesura junto a Tiago.

Carla:Saves que Tiago es un inmaduro pero si podria ser si me llego a aburrir pero crees que haremos amigos o encontraremos bully´s

Geremy:Yo creo que habra amigos, aunque no faltaran unos que otros Bully´s

Carla:Si podria ser pero crees que viviremos a slavo ya sabes depredadores, plantas carniboras, aves en contra y otras cosas tu preferirias estar con tus amigos y familia en el Amazonas o en Rio?

Geremy:Bueno, yo creo mientras estemos unidos nada nos pasara... ya sabes,el hogar esta donde esta la familia.

Carla:Ahh que tierno eres por eso siempre seras mi amigo. dijo Carla abrazandolo.

PG:*Desanimado*Si amigos.

Carla:Creo que ya sera hora de volver a el nido no lo crees?

Geremy:*Aun desanimado* Si, hay que regresar.

Geremy y Carla regresaron a el nido siendo 7 am y no había rastro de Tiago y los demás seguían durmiendo.

Carla:¿Dónde habrá ido Tiago?

Geremy:*Desanimado* No lo se y como los demas siguen durmiendo por que no lo vamos a buscar con tal ni es tarde.

Carla:Pero no sabemos donde se haya metido.

Geremy:Busquemos en su ruta de pánico que donde va cuando hulle de un problema no crees que podria estar ahi?

Carla:Bueno, vamos a por él.

Despues de buscar a Tiago encontraron a Tiago pero Geremy y Carla lo sorprenderian.

Geremy:Ahora que hacemos... lo asustamos o le hacemos una broma?

Carla:Broma por molestarnos. dijo Carla como con un tono maléfico.

Geremy se sorprendió por ver a Carla pero le gusto que ella actuase así.

Carla:Bueno y que esperamos a mi se me ocurre te acuerdas globos de pintura te parece?

Geremy:Me parece genial.

Carla:Entonces agamoslo.

Ellos consigieron globos y los llenaron de pintura y se dispusieron hacerle la broma a Tiago.

Carla:Uno

Geremy:Dos

Carla:TRES!

Le comenzaron a lanzar los globos a Tiago jugándole así una broma pesada.

Tiago se desperto cuando Geremy y Carla empezaron a tirarle globos de pintura a Tiago dejandole la cara de varios colores entre ellos Rojo,Amarillo,Verde,Naranja,y Purpura.

Tiago:¡Pero que!

Geremy y Carla se empezaron a morirse de la risa por lo que le hicieron a Tiago.

Tiago:¡Esa no es forma de despertar a alguien! Me voy a vengar de ustedes. Dijo el molesto.

Carla:Deverias ver tu cara acaso tienes gripe jajajajajajajaajaja. dijo Carla muriendose de la risa.

Tiago:"Ja...ja...ja,, que chistosita" Dijo Tiago irónicamente.

Geremy:Dulce Venganza! Dijo Geremy acompañado de risas.

Carla:Tenemos que repetirlo algún día. Dijo sin parar de reír.

De repente Geremy estaba por responder pero vieron un ave detras suyo.

Tiago:Tal vez deban voltear.

Blu:Estan en problemas saven que hora es son las 11 am!

Carla:Creo que estamos en problemas. Le dijo a Geremy al oído.

Geremy:Ya me di cuenta y como paso la hora tan rapido? dijo Geremy susurrando a el oído de Carla.

Carla:Creo que cuando te diviertes el tiempo se va muy rapido.

Geremy:Carla lo se pero no teniamos tantos globos.

Carla: Entonces quien sabe...la verdad ni me di cuenta que ya había pasado bastante.

Geremy:Mejor afrontemos las consecuencias antes de que sean perores.

Carla: Si, creo que es lo correcto.

Blu:Por que salieron en la mañana y sin avisar nos tenian locos a su mamá y a mi!

Geremy: Lo...lo sentimos señor Blu, no era nuestra intención preocuparlos.

Carla:Si pa y ademas llevamos el desayuno y solo salimos de paseo luego nos vengamos de Tiago por lo que nos iso y no sabemos por que paso el tiempo tan rápido.

Blu:Esta bien, que no se repita, su madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, cuando llegemos al nido quiero que se disculpen, ¿De acuerdo?

Geremy y Carla:De acuerdo.

Blu: También tú Tiago.

Tiago:Bueno pa De acuerdo.

Despues de volar hacia el nido de Blu y Perla encontraron a Perla alterada.

Perla: ¡Por fin llegan! ¿Donde se habían metido, temía que algo les hubiera pasado.

Carla:Ma es que fuimos primero por el desayuno y despues fuimos de paseo con Geremy a Cristo Redentor y nosotros despues fuimos y nos fuimos a por Tiago y lo encontramos lleno de pintura.

Blu: Que les dije niños, discúlpense.

Geremy:Ah disculpe señorita Perla es que fue mi idea ir a Cristo Redentor y por eso alargamos el viaje si a alguien tiene que castigar es a mi.

Perla: No se preocupen, lo importante es que están bien y no les a pasado nada.

Nota de Dark-Craick: Como siempre las mamas son más comprensibles. BUENO,AVECES NO.

Geremy:Gracias por disculparnos pero lo que paso solo fue a nosotros no a Tiago no savemos que le pudo haber pasado.

Nota de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN:Lol a Tiago hice que no dijieran la verdad para salvarse xD.

Nota de Dark-Craick:JAJAJA,bueno,sigamos.

Perla:*Con tono de angustia* Solo no lo vuelvan hacer, ¿si?

Carla y Tiago:Si mamá

Geremy:Si señorita Perla

Perla aun seguía un poco angustiada por el susto de no saber que les había pasado a sus polluelos, pero trato de calmarse y mejor les dio un abrazo con todo el cariño que pudo.

Blu:No creen que tienen que desayunar,bañarse y empacar?

Geremy: Si señor Blu, enseguida voy a preparar todo, y una vez más perdón por angustiarlos.

Blu:Carla,Tiago no creen que deverian ir a hacer lo mismo? solo falta una hora para partir.

Carla y Tiago: Si Pa.

Los tres Geremy,Carla y Tiago fueron a arreglarse y todo eso pero Geremy no comio ya que el si estaba apresurado.

Geremy: ¿Qué más me falta? Creo que es todo... ¿o me falta algo?

Geremy:Ah que tonto soy como se me puede olvidar mi cosa más importante mi diario.

Mientras tanto:

Tiago: Creo que necesito llevar mis lentes de explorador.

Tiago:Si creo que si por que me ayudaran a verme más cool.

Tiago: Y también unos fuegos artificiales...será buena idea destruir algo en el amazonas...jejeje.

Nota de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN:Dijamos que se fue la maldita logica ok.

Mientras con Carla:

Carla: ¿Pero que voy hacer en el amazonas si no hay señal para mi iPod?

Carla:Que are sin señal bueno podria cada semana volar hacia la ciudad más cercana ahora que lo pienso esa idea suena estupida que are?!

Blu: Acaso oí que dijiste una mala palabra, Carla.

Carla:Pa que haces en mi cuarto?

Blu: Amm, venia a ver que todo este en orden.

Carla:Bueno todo esta en orden pero que are en el amazonas sin mi ipod?

Blu:*dudoso* No se, pasara tiempo en familia...tal vez.

Carla:Si pero es que casi nunca lo hago casi siempre estoy escuchando musica de mi ipod o con mis amigos en el club de samba.

Blu: *suspiro* Mira...a mí tampoco me convence mucho la idea de ir a amazonas...pues no estoy muy acostumbrado a la naturaleza...pero quien sabe, podría ser divertido.

Carla:Bueno pa si tu lo dices creo que intentare acostumbrarme ya pero necesito alistarme ya porfavor?

Blu: Te dejo pare que te prepares.

Carla:Gracias pa.

Blu: De nada hija. Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Todos estaban afuera de sus respectivas habitaciones pero de pronto Blu se da cuenta de la ausencia de Bia.

Blu: ¿Donde esta Bia?

Tiago: A de estar en su habitación.

Perla: O tal vez fue por un libro.

Geremy:Conosiendola ahora que me acuerdo en la mañana no la vimos y ella dijo que encontraria información de el Amazonas quizas debe estar en una biblioteca no lo creen?

Blu: Alguien debe de ir a buscarla.

Geremy:Por que no vamos todos asi nos dividimos por la ciudad y la encontramos?

Perla: Buena idea Geremy...¿A donde buscamos primero?

Geremy:Podriamos buscarla un sector cerca de aqui no lo creen.

Perla: Tiago ve hacia la casa de Tulio, Blu ve a la biblioteca, Carla y Gereny vayan al club de samba.

Geremy:Oye Carla como que este lugar no es el más logico para buscar a Bia no lo crees?

Carla: Pues no se, Mamá nos mando aquí, ella conoce bien a Bia.

Geremy:Bueno creo que le preguntare a los demas si la vieron.

Carla: ¿Quieres que te acompañe o te espero aquí?

Geremy:Como quieras Carla pero no me molestara si me acompañas y asi sera más rapido.

Carla: Ok, te acompaño.

Geremy y Carla entraron al club de samba y al entrara nico se acerco a hablar con ellos.

Nico: Geremy, Carla, ¿que los trae por aquí?

Carla:Mi hermana Bia desapareció por alguna razón no la has visto por aqui?

Nico: No...es muy raro que ella ande por aquí, de echo este seria el lugar menos apropiado para buscar, porque no buscan en la librería, conociéndola a de estar leyendo.

Geremy:Es que la señorita Perla dijo que vinieramos a buscar aqui y es que igual estaba pensando eso pero nunca creo que estaria aqui.

Nico: Mmm, que raro, Perla y Blu saben bien que a ella no le gusta mucho venir por aquí, pero mejor vayan a avisarles que Bia no esta aquí, incluso tal vez ellos ya la encontraron.

Geremy:Creo que tienes razon Nico y danos 30 minutos más para poder encontrar a Bia para ir al Amazonas okey?

Nico: De acuerdo.

Geremy y Carla:Chao Nico!

Nico: Nos vemos, suerte.

Geremy y Carla regresaron a el nido en el que de pronto estaban todos sin encontrar a Bia.

Blu: ¿Dónde podrá estar? - pregunto Blu en voz alta.

Geremy:Todavia no aparece?

Perla: *Angustiada* No, todavía no aparece.

PG:Piensa donde estarias aja!

Geremy:Tengo una idea!

Todos: ¿Cual?

Geremy:Solo revisaste la más cercana verdad señor Blu?

Blu: Si ¿por?

Geremy:Dijo que buscaria información de el Amazonas pero en esa biblioteca no hay de información de ese tipo esa biblioteca es de escolares no de algo de la naturaleza no hay nada relazionado ahi ella deve estar la que queda en la otra parte de la ciudad!

Blu: ¡Por supuesto! Como no pensé en eso.

Perla: Hay que ir a por ella.

Geremy:Solo un poco de logica ya vamos que esperamos esa biblioteca es gigante!

Tiago: ¡En marcha!

Todos se dirigieron a la biblioteca en la cual se suponia que estaria Bia.

Perla: Bien, ya estamos aquí, Tiago espera aquí, no quiero que vayas hacer una travesura.

Tiago: Pero Ma. Se quejo.

Geremy:Miren como dije es gigante cada uno por un pasillo quien encuentre a Bia avisenos a los demas ya?

Blu: De acuerdo, vayamos.

Cada uno se fue a un pasillo despues de 17 minutos se topo Carla con su hermana Bia leyendo encima de una repisa.

Carla: ¿Bia, que hace aquí? Te estábamos esperando, te tardaste mucho y Ma y Pa se angustiaron y sobre todo Ma.

Bia:Es que hoy vamos a el Amazonas ni si quiera me di cuenta de la hora como paso tan rapido el tiempo?

Carla: A Geremy y a mí nos paso lo mismo, se nos paso el tiempo muy rápido pero te lo cuento después, ahora volvamos con los demás.

Bia:Ya si para eso vine para saber del Amazonas no para leer y perderme el viaje a el Amazonas ya vamos.

Mientras tananto con los demas:

Perla: ¿Ya la encontraron? - Preguntó a Geremy y Blu.

Blu: No, pero todavía no a vuelto Carla.

Geremy:No y ya recorimos todos los pasillos no se ahora donde puede estar pero es verdad señor Blue vamos con Carla quizas la halla encontrado.

Tiago: De echo ahí vienen, volteen.

Geremy,Perla y Blu voltearon a ver y afortunadamente encontraron a Carla acompañada de Bia.

Blu: ¡Bia, ahí estas! - dijo alegre.

Perla corrió a abrazarla.

Bia:Mamá,Papá Carla me conto lo que paso pero como paso un dia tan rapido? dijo mientras respondia el abrazo de su madre.

Perla: No se cariño, pero que bueno que estas bien.

Geremy:Donde estabas se supone que en esta libreria te llevarias un libro prestado no quedarte a leerlo se supone que te escabullias y escapavas y despues lo traias devuelta aqui.

Bia: *Avergonzada* Lo siento, estaba buscando el libro que me pareciera más completo y no me di cuenta de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Geremy y Tiago:No eres la unica que se le paso el tiempo tan rapido.

Perla: Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Blu:Si Perla por que solo quedan 10 minutos para ir a el Amazonas.

Perla:*angustiada*Pero como llegaremos volando todos a la otra parte de Rio en 10 minutos!

Blu: Y si nos vamos arriba de algún autobús o el tranvía.

Bia:Tecnicamente no iriamos más rapido llegariamos más rapido volando pero si alguien supiera una tecnica de vuelo?

Carla: Geremy, tú sabes como volar rápido, porque no nos enseñas.

Geremy:Es que yo no se si estaran preparados qcreo que la que nos puede salvar este instante es peligrosa estan seguros?

Tiago: ¡Si, hagámoslo!

Perla:Es muy peligroso Geremy?

Geremy: Mmm...pues puede que si y puede que no, todo depende que tanto resisten volando.

Blu:Bueno es lo unico que nos puede salvar en este instante entonces hagamoslo.

Geremy:Estan listos?

Todos: Si.

Geremy:Empiezen a volar y despues de volar bien empiezen a girar como en circulos pero mantengan en control y despues que den 3 vueltas impulzense con toda su fuerza adelante y cuando esten como 1 kilometro de llegar a el nido no usen fuerza ya? entendieron?

Carla: Amm, no entendí muy bien.

Geremy:Mira Carla asi se ase mira atentamente pero todos para poder entender.

Todos: Ok.

Despues de 7 minutos de volar y 2 de explicación Bia tambien se alisto y estaban esperando a Nico,Pedro,Liz y Megan.

Tiago: ¡Amazonas! Vámonos Papá ¿Qué esperas?

Perla: Ya están todos listos...Blu ¿Una cangurera?

Blu:Si Linda me la dio es para el GPS ah el Gps.

Perla: ¡Niños ya nos vamos!

Geremy:Estoy listo!

Bia: Yo también.

Carla: Pero mejor no quiero ir, me voy aburrir.

Geremy:yo ire a converserla.

Perla:Esta bien, pero no se tarden ya que tenemos poco tiempo.

Geremy:Okey señorita Perla le aseguro que volvere con Carla ya?

Mientras tanto con Carla:

Carla: Esto va a ser muy aburrido.

Geremy:Hola Carla.

Carla: Geremy ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Geremy:Vengo a converserte.

Carla: Convencerme de ¿Que?

Geremy:De ir a el amazonas.

Carla: Es que...que voy hacer haya, dime una cosa que me pueda entretener si no es la música.

Geremy:La Familia,Amigos,La bellisima Flora y Fauna y ademas no perderas la musica por que los seis estaremos alli.

Carla: Pero no será lo mismo.

Geremy:Lo se para mi es lo mismo por que no tengo tu adicción pero prefieres estar en Rio sola pero con tu musica o en el Amazonas con tus amigos,familia y los tullos?

Carla: Creo que tienes razón, no me gustaría quedarme sola.

Geremy:Esa es la actitud Carla ya vamos con los demas ya?

Carla: Si, vamos.

Despues de reunirse todos ya estaban juntos y era el momento de partir.

Perla: Bien, vámonos.

Después de que todos estaban listos emprendieron viaje y aventura a el Amazonas y no sabrian que muchos acontecimientos importantes pasarian alla.

Fin del capitulo

Se que este ca´pitulo fue largo pero es que lo hise asi este capitulo con Dark-Craick para recompensar que ayer no subi ni doble capitulo y el capitulo normal.

Bye.

Nota:Ahora para que funcionen los links pondre junto a los 2 puntos.

Deviantart de

Fanfiction de u/2403768/carliz97

Fanfiction de u/5938911/Dark-Craick


	5. Mi Primer Sueño Hecho Realidad

Rio-Mi Vida En Rio En La Selva Y El Amazonas

Hola en este ep are denuevo lo que hice el ep anterior hacer el episodio con ayuda de Dark-Craick y tambien de este ep pondre POV.

Capitulo 4 Mi Primer Sueño Se Ha Hecho Realidad.

La familia de guacamayos azules había echo un arduo viaje y bastante agotador pero eso al fin daba sus frutos, se encontraban en el barco de camino a la selva amazónica.

Los demas se quedaron comiendo aunque Geremy y Carla ya habian comido le pidieron a Perla y Blu si podian ir a dar un paseo ellos 2 juntos lo que ellos dijieron que si.

Se podía observar un hermoso atardecer desde el techo de aquel barco.

-Geremy-

Me acuerdo todavia lo que Carla dijo en Cristo Redentor pero igual me siento decepcionado de lo que dijo pero no voy a guardar lo que siento por ella estamos solos aprobechare la oportunidad pero no le dire ahora esperare un poco.

-Carla-

Vaya, estoy bastante cansada de haber volado tanto, que bueno que ya estamos cada vez más cerca y para mi sorpresa no es tan malo salir de viaje, me esta gustando bastante...solo espero que al llegar allá se igual de divertido.

- "Oye Carla como crees que viviremos todos con los nuestros en el Amazonas" - dijo Geremy.

- "Pues...Yo espero que divertido" - le conteste un poco dudosa y creo que él lo noto.

-"Ah que bien por ti Carla que creas que sera divertido" - dijo Geremy pero parecia con voz sarcastica.

- "Oye, no creas que no note ese tono" - le dije un poco molesta por como me hablo.

-"Oye,Carla lo que pasa te convensi ase tiempo para venir pero no pareces satisfecha por que?" - dijo Geremy pero esta vez sono sincero.

-"¿Y que quieres que haga? No estoy acostumbrada a estar fuera de la civilización" - creo que no le conteste de una buena manera ya que claramente vi como frunció el seño y volteo a ver el techo del barco.

-"Me agradaba más la Carla de antes que dijo que me agradaba era la mejor ave que conoci en toda mi vida" - dijo Geremy con tono enojado y se empezo a alejar volando.

Nunca vi a Geremy enojado, por lo general es muy alegre y bastante tierno...como se me ocurre hablarle en ese tono...siempre es amable conmigo y trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto al amazonas, ¿Por qué le hable así? ...espera un momento...me dijo que yo era la mejor ave que conoció en toda su vida...que tierno es al decir eso de mí...y a decir verdad nunca había conocido a alguien como Geremy...iré a disculparme, espero que quiera perdonarme.

-"Carla no lo espere de ti nunca lo pense creia que eras la mejor ave que conosi en mi vida pero conocerte claro siempre te trato bien y ahora me respondes asi no me lo creo de ti!" - dijo Geremy ya estaba alejado de Carla y estaba llorando pero lo que el no savia es que habia un eco lo que le permitio escuchar lo que decia de Carla.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, lo...lo hice llorar...dolió escuchar lo que dijo Geremy, tiene razón...siempre me trata bien...no puedo dejar esto así... Espero poder solucionarlo porque hay un secreto que siempre me eh guardado...me enamore Geremy pero no tengo el valor de decírselo...a veces por eso soy dura con él porque no quiero que sepa que me gusta, me enamore de su forma de ser, me enamore de su entusiasmo y su simpatía.

-"Carla por que hiciste esto yo te queria como algo más que amistad creia que eras una buena ave crei que te amaba" - dijo Geremy todavia con eco pero ahora no paraba de llorar.

No...no puedo creerlo, ¿Geremy me ama? ...Soy una tonta por haberlo tratado así, tanto tiempo evitando decirle mis sentimientos por temor a que me rechace y resulta que siente lo mismo por mi. Que torpe fui, tratar así al ave que amo.

-"Carla si te hubiera dicho lo que sentia pero parese que rompiste mi debil corazonn ya no tengo familia biologica ya no tengo a la ave que amaba ya no tengo a mis 2 amigos más cercanos Tiago y Bia ahora perdi a la ave que ha ocupado mi corazon y ahora lo fracturo Carla por que hiciste esto crei que siempre estariamos el uno para el otro!" - dijo Geremy pero se escuchaba que estaba parado por que cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

Lo siento Geremy, ¿en donde estas? Solo puedo escucharte pero no verte, quiero arreglar esto para que podamos estar juntos, ¿en donde estas...?

-"..." no se escuchaba nada de Geremy lo unico sollozos, llorikeos y el sonido de su incontrolable llanto.

Llevo buscándolo un buen rato pero no le encuen...un momento, ahí esta, esta sentado en lo que parecen los faros del barco, sigue llorando y es por mi culpa. Me acercare cuidadosamente a él.

-"Quien es no se acerque!" - dijo Geremy pero no se veia o comportaba como el es.

- "¿Geremy? So-soy yo, eh venido a pedirte disculpas" - le dije acercándome más a él.

Nota de Dark-Craick:Para poder mejorar la lectura escuchen la canción Luna de el grupo Zoé y los cautivara.

-"Esa voz Carla? Eres tu?" - dijo Geremy y al verque Geremy reaciono asi se dio cuenta de que antes estaba con cambio de personalidad.

- "Si Geremy, soy yo" - le dije acercándome para darle un abrazo.

-"Pero Carla crei que estabas enojada conmigo?" - dijo Geremy inocentemente sin responder el abrazo.

- "Yo también creí eso, pero no...no estoy enojada contigo...no podría estarlo..." - le digo abrazándolo con toda la ternura que podía.

- "Carla lo siento si hui de ti y llorando y diciendo cosas feas de ti me puedes disculpar? es que no podria no estar bien si yo no se si estas bien" - dijo Geremy esta vez respondiendo el abrazo.

-"Claro que te perdono...pero en realidad yo debería ser quien te pida disculpas a ti por haberte tratado tan mal" - le dije viéndolo con ternura directamente a los ojos.

- "Tu tratarme mal yo hable con sarcasmo y proboque todo yo me tengo que disculpar contigo y por que me miras a los ojos Carla esto empieza a ser incomodo" - dijo Geremy empezando a mirar a otros lados pero despues de un rato fue atraido 100 % a los ojos de Carla.

- "¿Te molesta que mire tus hermosos ojos?" - le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

- "Hermosos Ojos?" - dijo Geremy mientras me di cuenta que se empezo a sonrojar.

- "Si ¿te molesta que los mire?" - le volví a preguntar.

- "Eh Carla no me molesta pero es que solo tus hermosos ojos igual me cautiban" - dijo Geremy pero solo se empeso a pegar el pico empezo a sudar y empezo a sonrojarse más rapido.

- "Puedes repetir lo que dijiste sobre mis ojos" - le pedí con ternura.

- "Eh no me molesta pero es que tus hermosos ojos igual me cautiban" - dijo Geremy lo empesaba sentir con mis plumas junto a las sullas ya estaba demasiado cerca.

- "Geremy" - lo llame con ternura mientras le sonreía.

- "Que Carla?" dijo Geremy pero el cada vez se veia más y más nervioso y sonrojado.

- "No puedo seguir ocultándolo...te...te amo" - le dije casi susurrando.

- "Carla yo igual pero no te lo decia por que creia que tu te lo tomarias a mal por que soy un poco miedoso sentimental y no soy nada fuerte" - dijo Geremy esta vez no estaba sonrojado o tierno esta vez hablaba bien y sinceramente.

- "Y yo no te lo había dicho porque creí que me rechazarías...creí que tal vez no me amabas y si te lo decía me dejarías de hablar" - le dije soltando una pequeña lagrima que el alcanzo a ver.

- "Carla no llores yo siempre te ame desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti nunca dejare de amarte o amare a otra ave tu siempre estaras en mi corazon y tu sabes Carla que no me gusta cuando lloras eres muy tierna hermosa y bella para llorar yo creia lo mismo que tu pero igual te lo iba a decir hoy te lo diria ya que estabamos a solas" - dijo Geremy que limpio mi lagrima y me vio directamente a los ojos.

- "¿Enserio me lo ibas a decir?" - le digo incrédula.

- "Carla es en serio te lo diria hoy por que no queria vivir el resto de mi vida sin saber la respuesta" - dijo Geremy esta vez con seguridad y incluso me empeso a agarar la cara con su ala.

- "Te amo" - le susurre.

- "Yo tambien te amo Carla" - dijo Geremy pero como el no me besaba yo acerque mi pico a el sullo.

Tímidamente lo bese, puede sentir como él temblaba ligeramente y debo admitir que yo igual empecé a temblar ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación...

-"Carla nunca te abandonare siempre te apoyare y estare a tu laso" - dijo Geremy mientras segiamos nuestro timido beso.

- "Yo también estaré siempre a tu lado" - le dije recargando mi cabeza en el pecho de él y pude sentir su corazón que latía agitadamente - "Tu corazón va muy rápido"

- "Carla no es por decir algo malo pero como le explicaremos esto a tus padres de que tu y yo" dijo Geremy pero de repente le interumpi.

- "No te preocupes...estoy segura de que encontraremos un momento adecuado para decirles...ellos lo entenderán" - le dije dándole otro beso.

- "Espero que sea facil Carla pero encontraremos una forma de que sean felices viendonos de que los dos porfin liberamos nuestros sentimientos" - dijo Geremy pero esta ves el estaba tierno hablando de esa forma.

- "Si, por ahora hay que disfrutar de esta hermosa noche" - le dije viendo sus ojos que habían cambiado de color, ya no eran de color verde esmeralda...ahora eran de color azul.

- "Pero si nos quedamos aquí no crees que tus padres sospechen" - dijo Geremy por ver que ya salio la noche aunque sentia que queria estar conmigo.

- "Pero quería ver las estrellas contigo, nos podemos quedar aunque sea un rato más" - le pedí tiernamente con una sonrisa.

- "Bueno Carla tu mandas me ecantaria ver las estrellas contigo" dijo Geremy y después de decirme eso el me miro y me beso.

- "Gracias" - le susurre acurrucándome en él.

- "Y gracias a ti Carla por darme el mejor dia de mi vida y hacerme el ave más feliz de este mundo" - dijo Geremy y me acomodo mi cabeza para poder ver bien el cielo.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que escuchamos que alguien se acercaba.

- "Geremy, Carla, Ma y Pa pregunta en donde est...¿Qué hacen abrazados?" - dijo Bia incrédula.

- "Eh lo que pasa solo mirabamos las estrellas y el cielo cierto Carla?" - dijo Geremy nervioso.

- "Si...si es cierto, solo mirábamos las estrellas" - respondí con los nervios hasta el tope.

- "Con que viendo las estrellas eh?" - dijo Bia mirando con cara de enserio eso se les puede ocurrir yo y Geremy estabamos nerviosisimos.

- "Si, solo...solo eso hacíamos" - le conteste con tartamudeos.

- "Bia lo que pasa es que esta hermosa la noche y solo nos pusimos a ver el cielo y fijate podria caer un cometa no lo crees" dijo Geremy para distraer a Bia de lo que observo.

- "Enserio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió" - dije mirando a Geremy con sarcasmo...creo que es demasiado lista como para que la engañamos.

- "Carla tu saves que soy más inteligente que Bia solo es que no se me ocurre nada" - dijo Geremy susurrandome y los dos en ese momento no saviamos que hacer.

- "¿Donde están Ma y Pa? - le pregunte a Bia intentando cambiar el tema.

- "Estan en la... hey Carla no me cambies el tema!" - dijo Bia enojada lo que a cada momento nos poniamos más nerviosos y estabamos Geremy y yo buscando un milagro.

- "Bia, Ma dice que si ya encontraste a Carla y Geremy" - dijo Tiago apareciendo atrás de Bia.

- "Ya valimos verdura" - dijo Geremy a mi oido que como podriamos salvarnos de este momento.

- "¿Ahh, Bia que haces ahí parada viendo a Carla y Geremy? Ma dice que ya debemos ir a dormir" - dijo Tiago con cara de sueño.

- "Dicen que estan viendo las estrellas y el cielo" - dijo Bia pero reconoci y resalto estaba hablando con sarcasmo.

- "Ahh ya...pues que bien ahora vamos con Ma y Pa" - dijo Tiago y por suerte no entendió.

- "Hasta que llego nuestro milagro" - dijo Geremy diciendome en mi oido y estabamos victoriosos por que nos salvamos.

- " Un momento, desde cuando les gusta ver a solas las estrellas" - dijo Tiago pensando y me lleva la tostada, creo que ya captó lo que Bia quería decir.

- "Desde que empezamos el viaje a el Amazonas nos justa ver la naturaleza observandola a solas por que... asi nadie nos molesta que nos gusta de ustedes dos" dijo Geremy y esta vez me impresione de lo que dijo.

- "Y parece que también les gusta estar abrazados" - dijo Bia a Tiago y eso me pone más nerviosa, espero que no comprenda.

- "No nos gusta estar abrasados nos gusta solo solo..." dijo Geremy pero se quedo callado y no nos hablo a ninguno.

- "Bueno...no importa ya vámonos" - dijo Tiago bostezando...gracias que no se dio cuenta.

- "Salvados yo creia que lo nuestro saldria a la luz" - dijo Geremy hablandome al oido y valla casi saven lo de nosotros dos.

- "Esta bien, vámonos" - dijo Bia pero antes de irse nos hiso una seña con su ala de que nos estaría vigilando.

- "Estuvo cerca, amor" - le dije a Geremy abrazándolo con ternura.

- "si amorcito casi se da cuenta y estariamos los dos perdidos" - dijo Geremy estaba feliz estabamos a salvo pero algun dia lo tendriamos que contar.

Fuimos con Ma y Pa pero por precaución nos tuvimos que separar al menos hasta mañana.

- "Carla, Geremy ¿Dónde estaban?" - nos preguntó Perla.

- "Viendo las estrellas" - contesto Tiago inocentemente mientras se acomodaba para dormir...espero que Ma no sospeche.

- "Si señorita Perla y igual tuvimos una carrera" - dijo Geremy mientras yo y el hablabamos con ma.

PC:"De seguro Geremy dijo eso para no decir lo de nuestra persecucion en la selva" - pense

- "Pues al menos que abrazarse sea una carrera concuerdo contigo" - dijo Bia con sarcasmos y Ma la volteo a ver confundida y sorprendida.

- "Por la re fruta madre" - dijo Geremy en voz baja el y yo estabamos super nerviosos de que Bia usara algo en nuestra contra.

-"Pero no hace frio, al contrario, yo tengo calor"- dijo Tiago entre bostezos...porque no te callas Tiago...

- "Señorita Perla si le dijiera algo usted no se molestaria?" dijo Geremy pero creo que lo contara y me puse nerviosa.

- "No Geremy, al menos que sea algo malo, pero en todo caso ya veríamos que hacer" - dijo Ma, y no se porque cuando las mamás hablan hace que te tranquilices.

- "Amor, ¿porque tardas tanto?" - dijo mi Pa llegando justo en el momento menos indicado.

- "Tardar para que?" - dijo Ma diciendole a Pa pero parece que fue otro milagro.

- "Para venir a dormir conmigo" - dijo Pa con una cara de sueño.

- "Espera es que Geremy me quiere decir algo ya" - dijo Ma pero no creia que nos salvariamos pero Geremy no se ponia nervioso.

- "¿Es muy importante, Geremy? No podría esperar hasta mañana" - dijo Pa restregándose los ojos por el sueño...por fin nuestra salvación llego.

- "Creo que si señor Blu" - dijo Geremy y por eso ya no estaba nerviosa.

- "Seguro que quieres esperara hasta mañana, digo, si es algo muy importante puedes decírnoslo" - dijo Ma con una sonrisa...pero es preferible esperar.

- "Si es importante y es mejor que sea ahora" dijo Geremy pero me empesaba a arepentir de lo que dije.

- "Bueno, somos todo oídos" - dijo Bia con frialdad, parecía que ya esperaba lo que Geremy estaba a punto de decir...vamos Geremy, mejor que sea después...

- "Geremy mejor que sea mañana" dije y no me respondio.

- "Quieren guardar silencio, tengo sueño y no puedo dormir si están hablando" - se quejo mi hermanito Tiago.

- "Si, Tiago tiene razón...todos tenemos sueño, mejor mañana hablamos" - dije tratando de zafarnos del asunto.

- "Me dejaran hablar o que?" - dijo Geremy que empezaba a cansarse y yo a ponerme nerviosa.

- "Adelante Geremy" - dijo mi Mama con amabilidad.

- "Señorita Perla yo empece a salir con su hija... Carla..." - dijo Geremy en el oido de Ma y me ponia más nerviosa.

- "¿Qué dices Geremy?" - dijo Pa.

- "Si Geremy ¿Qué dices? No te escuchamos todos" - dijo Bia en un tono burlon.

- "Eh... es que yo empece a salir con... Carla" - dijo Geremy como con voz ni molesta ni nerviosa pero mi Ma no reaciono mal entonces...

- "¡Guacala!" - Dijo Tiago, vaya que es muy inmaduro.

- "Lo sabia" - dijo Bia victoriosa.

- "¿Desde cuando?" - pregunto Pa, ojala que lo tomara bien.

- "Desde hoy mismo" - dijo Geremy con nerviosismo al igual que yo.

- "Muy bien, ya era hora" dijo papá con un tono alegre...¿porque será?

- "Ya era hora?" - dijo Geremy a mi Pa por que no saviamos por que decía eso.

- "Yo había afrontado que te enamorarías de una de mis hijas, pero para serte sincero no pensé que fueras a tardar tanto" - dijo Pa pero sincero.

- "¿O sea como?" - le pregunta Bia a mi Pa confundida.

- "Pa pero como no entiendo" - dije a mi Pa sin entender.

- "Yo sabia que Geremy algún día se terminaría enamorando de una de ustedes" - dijo Pa señalando a Bia y a mí

- "Pa, lo que dices es que se pudo haber enamorado de mi?" - dijo Bia incredula.

- "Exactamente" - dijo Pa hablandole a Bia y ella quedando asombrada.

- "Y señor Blu yo crei que reacionaria mal y me odiaria" - dijo Geremy hablando con Pa.

- "Porque eh de odiarte, eres un buen chico" - dijo Pa acariciando la cabeza de mi Geremy.

- "Señor Blu no cree que es hora de dormir?" - dijo Geremy bostezando y yo igual.

- "Si Geremy creo que es verdad ya a dormir" - dijo Pa haciendo que fueramos a dormir.

Fin del capitulo

Quiero que me respondan en los reviews que les gusto GeremyxCarla?

Y aqui los links mejor les pondre espacios

Deviant de Carliz97: http:

Fanfiction de Carliz97: https: u/2403768/carliz97

Fanfiction de Dark-Craick :https: u/5938911/Dark-Craick

Espero reviews pliss.


	6. Mi Gran Secreto Y La Llegada

Rio-Mi Vida En Rio Y En La Selva Y El Amazonas: Capitulo 5 Mi Gran Secreto Y La Llegada A El Amazonas.

Este ep denuevo sera con Dark-Craick y recuerden les queda un dia para agregar Oc para el ep 6.

Y ahora como el ep anterior apareceran ahora se basara en POV de cada personaje tendra como minimo un POV pero en todo el fic.

Despues de que todos durmieron y sabian de lo que paso entre Geremy y Carla ellos dos estan felizes de que estaran sabiendo de que los padres de Carla aceptaron el noviasgo entre ellos y oficialmente son novios pero todos se despertaron temprano y salieron volando del bote para desayunar.

-Geremy-

"Que bien amorcito ya falta poco para que llegemos a el Amazonas hoy llegaremos no puedo esperar" - dije con tono emocionado.

- "Yo tampoco puedo esperar, espero que hagamos muchos amigos" - el tono de Carla sonaba alegre, al parecer cambio de opinión sobre el amazonas, eso me alegra.

- "Pero antes tenemos que desayunar por que no quiero parecer un palo con plumas jeje y ahora por que no he comido desde ayer en la tarde" - dije agregando una risa.

- "¿Pero qué comeremos?" - me pregunta tocándose la pansa.

- "Que te parece nuez de brasil ya que aqui hay cerca arboles o papaya o que fruta es tu favorita Carla?" - dije preguntandole a Carla.

- "Las nueces de Brasil me caerían bien, vamos a por unas" - me contesta con una bella sonrisa.

- "Ya Carla pero rapido por que si que perdemos a los demas" - dije ademas acompañado de un sonido de mi panza.

- "Ok, vamos" -dijo Carla y en ese instante salí volando junto con ella en busca de unas nueces de Brasil.

Estuvimos un rato buscando nuez de brasil pero no encontrabamos estuvimos veinte minutos buscando por todos lados hasta que nos topamos con un arbol.

- "Mira" - me dice señalándome el árbol.

- "Ah ese es un arbol de nuez de brasil vamos rapido se nos acaba el tiempo Carla!" - dije histerico.

- "Yo agarro dos y tu dos o las que puedas cargar" - me dice volando rápidamente en dirección al árbol.

- "Ya Carla parece que denuevo tendremos que usar la tecnica para volar más rapido recogere dos pero rapido!" - dije volando rapidamente hasta el arbol.

- "Ok, rápido" -me dice siguiéndome el paso ó en este caso el vuelo.

Recogimos las nuece usamos la tecnica pero desde más alto para no chocar con los arboles por que si volaramos bajo con esa tecnica seria suicidio.

- "Esta técnica si que funciona" - me dijo aterrizando.

- "Si solo que pudimos haber muerto usandola aqui no lo crees?" - dije a Carla respondiendo su pregunta y haciendola una a ella.

- "Si, pero no teníamos de otra" - dijo Carla respondiendo mi pregunta.

- "Olle Carla mientras llegamos me gustaria decirte unas dos cosas personales que a nadie le he contado y como nos volvimos novios me gustaria contanterla ya mientras volamos quieres que te cuente?" - dije a Carla que le contaria las cosas personales de mi.

- "Si, puedes contarme lo que sea" - me respondió con una sonrisa.

- "Son dos cosas pero estate atenta" - dije a Carla poniendome un poco serio.

- "Ok, adelante" - dijo Carla respondiendo mi pregunta.

- "Yo le pedi a tu pa el señor Blu que guardara algo muy importante para mi en su cangurera es un diario y en ese diario tengo escrito 7 cosas que son como mis deseos posibles dicho de ese modo" - dije a Carla empezando a abrir mis sentimientos por lo que le estaba por decirle.

- "Y de que son tus deseos, si se puede saber" - dijo Carla preguntandome.

- "Son el primero decirte lo que siento por ti, el segundo encontrar a los nuestros, el tercero encontrar a mi familia biologica, el cuarto dejar de ser miedoso, el quinto poder dejar de ser debil y eso, el sexto poder saber el significado de lo que pasa con mis ojos y personalidades y el ultimo poder vivir en paz por que en Rio es como una vida muy extresante con humanos" - dije a Carla mi primer gran secreto.

- "Estoy segura de que cumplirás todos y cada uno de ellos" - me responde mirándome tiernamente.

- "Gracias Carla es muy bonito de ti decir eso pero crees que soy absurdo por tener un diario?" - dije Preguntandole a Carla.

- "No, en realidad muchos tienen uno, de echo creo que Pa tiene uno" - dijo Carla revelando eso de Blu.

.- "Ok no savia Carla pero te cuento ya el segundo?" - dije a Carla repondiendo y volviendo a preguntar.

- "Si" - dijo Carla subiendo y bajando la cabeza.

- "Es que el segundo es que siempre he tenido lo de los ojos pero cuando me ago una herida nose por que se me regenera al instante no se que es lo que m pasa" - dije revelandole algo más importante que lo anterior.

- "Bueno, había oído que algunos cicatrizan rápido pero no tanto, pero no te preocupes, todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales" - dijo Carla alegrandome de que tenia dos habilidades o cualidades que ningun otro ave tenia.

- "Gracias Carla pero que hora es?" - dije preguntandole la hora a Carla.

- "No tengo idea, usualmente vería un reloj pero no traje ninguno" - dijo Carla con ironia.

- "Creo que se nos paso rato mejor vallamos rapido tienen que estar preocupandose" - dije un poco alterado.

- "Vamos" - dijo Carla igual sonando alterada.

Ambos fueron volando a el punto de reunion mientras comian y se quedaron callados para evitar que se les fuera el tiempo más rapido sin darse cuenta.

- "Geremy, Carla, ¿en donde estaban? - pregunto el señor Blu.

- "Buscando algo para comer pero se nos fue el tiempo ahora creo que es normal" - dije en respuesta a el señor Blu.

- "Bueno, solo avisen a donde van antes de irse" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Si por mejor para la proxima sera si señor Blu" - dije en respuesta a el señor Blu.

- "A que hora vamos a llegar" - preguntó Tiago con ansiedad, vaya que posee una gran energía.

- "Tiago tranquilisate falta poco igual tengo ansias de llegar a el Amazonas pero espera falta poco" - dije mientras todos emprendiamos vuelo hacia el lugar donde estarian los demas guacamayos azules.

- "Mmm, Bien...llegamos" - dijo el señor Blu pero no sonaba muy seguro.

- "Señor Blu no quiero ser mentiroso por eso donde estamos que no veo a ninguno?" - dije un poco nervioso y inseguro.

- "Bueno, los GPS tienen un margen de error" - dijo nervioso.

- "Por que entonces no la señorita Perla nos indico donde ir?" - dije más nervioso por que no saviamos si habia depredadores.

- "Yo le insistí pero él no quiso" - me respondió la señorita Perla mirando al señor Blu con una cara de te lo dije.

- "Bueno pero mejor esperamos ustedes busquen por que es peligroso mucho para serlo verdad" - dije con ironia.

- "Bueno, quédense aquí" - dijo el señor Blu despegando a quien sabe donde.

Nosotros nos quedamos aqui esperando que llegara pero no llegaba y despues Bia y Tiago se pusieron a persegir y la señorita Perla fue por ellos dos solo quedabamos Carla,el señor Rafael,Liz,Megan,Pedro,Nico y yo.

- "Como que ya se tardo Blu" - dijo Pedro con miedo evidente.

- "No crees que le paso algo y tambien a los demas?" - dijo Nico con miedo temblando y tambien con temor.

- "Chicos, no digamos cosas tan apresurada, tal vez solo están tomándose su tiempo" - dijo mi hermana Liz tratando de calmar a Pedro y Nico.

- "Eh Liz se esta demorando 20 minutos creo que le paso algo es probrable quisas siga vivo o esta muerto" - dijo Pedro aun más asustado que Nico.

- "Ya no seas paranoico" - dijo el señor Rafael con un tono serio.

- "Bueno pero igual podria estarlo alguien tendria que ir a buscarlo y a Perla,Bia y Tiago" - dijo Pedro todavia nervioso y temoroso como antes.

- "Bueno ¿Quién quiere ir a buscarlos?" - preguntó Carla.

- "Eh yo no Carla nosotros quedemonos aqui por que somos pequeños y seriamos un blanco facil por asi decirlo" - dije nervioso.

- "Un momento ¿Qué es ese sonido?" - preguntó Nico asustado.

- "Yo no se pero da miedo" - dijo Pedro aun más asustado aun.

- "Se...se esta acercando" - dijo el señor Rafael entrando en pánico.

- "No entren en panico nada va a pasar" - dijo Liz pero le paso algo alguien se la llevo "AHHHH!"

- "¡Liz, NO! " - gritó Nico desesperado, pero también llego algo que se lo llevo, esto me aterra.

- "Nico, Liz! POR QUE NO ME LLEVASTE A MI!" - grito Pedro pero tambien le paso lo mismo que a Liz y Nico, este sera nuestro final?.

- "Geremy, no te separes de mí" - me dijo el señor Rafael tomando posición de ataque aunque se podía notar su temor.

- "Carla ven rapido! tu tambien Megan!" - grite pero no tan fuerte estaba nervioso atemorizado y pensando que les paso a Nico, Liz y Pedro erdi a mis familiares *snif*.

- "A mi nadie me va a tocar sin mi permiso!" - dijo Megan bastante furiosa pero no creo que eso se correcto en este momento.

- "Megan hazle caso a Geremy es para estar a salvo no ves que se llevaron a Liz, Nico y Pedro" - dijo Carla trantando de convenser a Megan para que ella no corra peligro como los demas.

- "Ahhh... esta bien" - dijo Megan para salvarse de los depredadores.

Todos estabamos juntos para que no intentaran atacarnos de nuevo para llevarse a alguien más pero le tiempo pasaba y pensabamos que se habian ido los demas por que no aparecian y no aparecian más depredadores.

- "Creo que...que el mal momento ha pasado" - dijo mi amor casi al borde del yanto.

- "Si pero ... los demas... los perdimos" - dije llorando por que solo quedavamos Carla, Megan ,el señor Rafael y yo.

- "Tranquilo, los encontraremos" - me dijo el señor Rafael con una voz amable para que me tranquilizara.

- "Gracias pero como?" - dije limpiandome las lagrimas con mis alas y areglamdome mis plumas.

- "Hay que pensar en algo" - dijo el señor Rafael diciendo que buscaramos una forma de encontrar a los demas.

- "Podriamos separanos pero es muy inseguro y peligroso tendriamos que volar en un grupo como una bandada buscando el rastro de los demas" - dije poniendo una idea.

- "Lo de la bandada me parece perfecto" - me dijo Carla con una tierna sonrisa que logro reparar mi temor.

- "Bueno que esperamos mientras empezemos más rapido más rapido los encontraremos" - dije alegrando a el grupo.

- "Pero... ¿en donde buscamos primero?" - me pregunta Megan.

- "Eh es que nose... pero si empezamos cerca y despues mas lejos te parece?" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Megan un poco nervioso por que si me quede en la mente donde empezamos.

- "Bueno, ¡EN MARCHA!" - dijo el señor Rafael y alzamos vuelo.

Empezamos a buscar y encontramos que todavia se escuchaban los gritos de los demas entonces obiamente les enseñe igualmente mi tecnica y volamos lo más rapido que pudimos todos.

- "¡Hey, bájenme, bájenme, cuidado con mis plumas!" - gritaba Nico.

- "Escuchen estan cerca tenemos que apresurarnos!" - dije gritando de nervios al escuchar que mis amigos estaban vivos y familia que incluso no se pero en ese momento senti una nueva cosa dentro de mi "valor".

- "Atrás, bestia atroz, tengo un, un tenedor, así es, es una chuchara y un tenedor...ten mecho miedo!" - decía el señor Blu con un cubierto en la pata, apuntando a quien sabe que.

- "Esperen estan bien?" - pregunte iluso y asombrado de que no nos querian hacer daño.

- "Creo que si" - dijo Bia un poco confundida.

Yo en ese momento entre en shock ya que creia que las aves más importantes en toda mi vida habian fallecido pero no y eso me alegra ya que no lo estaban o esto seria una trampra?

- "No puedo creer que los encontráramos" - dijo la señorita Perla con alegría.

- "Yo crei que estaban todos muertos pero estan vivos!?" - dije con alegria y llorando de felicidad.

- "Woow, necesitaremos gafetes" - dijo el señor Blu con asombro.

- "Yo creo que no los necesitaremos aqui señor Blu" - dije con ironia.

- "Si tu lo dices" - dijo el señor Blu respondiendome igualmente con ironia.

De pronto se acerco un guacamayo azul que vio algo que salio de el bolso o cangurera de el señor Blu.

- "Hola... ah esas son mentas.. se comen.. no creo que las necesites" - dijo el señor Blu nervioso.

El guacamayo se la trago y se empezo a aogar y las "mentas" salieron disparadas para un lugar que de pronto aparecio un guacamayo azul que parecia ser el lider.

Otro guacamayo le comento algo y se acerco directamente a el señor Blu.

- "¿Que hace esto aqui?¿Que ocurre?" - dijo un guacamayo que parecia ser el lider.

- "Los encontramos volando muy cerca de los humanos" - dijo otro guacamayo.

- "QUE!" - dijo el guacamayo "Quienes son. no es una respuesta apropiada. te hice una pregunta de donde salieron" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Oye! retrocede atras!" - dijo la señorita Perla enojada.

- "Oiga disculpeme jovencita es..." - dijo el guacamayo que se quedo en shock.

Y a la vez tambien la señorita Perla se asombro y quedo en shock.

- "No lo puedo creer" - dijo la señorita Perla asombrada.

- "Coco como es que?" - dijo el guacamayo iterrumpido por la señorita Perla.

- "Cuando llegaron los taladores yo, habia fuego y muchisimo humo y" - dijo la señorita Perla interrumpida por el guacamayo.

- "Estabas bajo mi ala y luego" - dijo el guacamayo nuevamente interrumpido por la señorita Perla.

- "Ya no supe" - dijo la señorita Perla nuevamente interrumpida por el guacamayo.

- "Te busque por todas partes" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Bueno aqui estoy papi!" -dijo la señorita Perla emocionada.

De primero los demas no estan muertos, segundo encontramos a los guacamayos azules y tercero esto woah me explotara mi cabeza.

- "Papi?" - dijo el señor Blu sin entender todavia.

- "Te extrañe" - dijo la señorita Perla llorando.

- "Tranquila,Tranquila hija ya estas con papá,mirate,es mi pequeña, que ya crecio,eres tan bonita,igual que tu madre,lamento haberte perdido,no te imagino sola todo este tiempo" - dijo el supuesto padre de la señorita Perla.

- "No no no no te angusties papá no estube sola Blu me encontró" - dijo la señorita Perla apuntando a el señor Blu.

- "Un placer conocerlo señor" - dijo el señor Blu plegando su ala.

- "Repliega esa ala Blu" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla a el señor Blu.

- "Ah" - dijo el señor Blu nervioso.

- "Ven aqui Blu" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla a el señor Blu.

- "Ah si" - dijo el señor Blu nervioso.

- "Más cerca" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla a el señor Blu.

- "Ah si?" - dijo el señor Blu más nervioso aun.

- "Más cerca!" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla a el señor Blu.

- "Ahi?" - dijo el señor Blu super nervioso.

- "Me devolviste mi Perlita te lo agradesco ahora te abrazare" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla a el señor Blu.

- "Ah okey" - dijo el señor Blu intentando abrazar a el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "No" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "Algo asi?" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Ven aca!" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla abrazando a el señor Blu como si fuera un abrazo de oso.

- "Ah asi era" - dijo el señor Blu quejandose de el abrazo de oso "Un placer" dijo casi sin habla.

De repente vi hacia donde estaban Liz,Megan,Pedro y Nico y note algo no muy normal entre ellos dos Nico y Pedro.

- "A caso estas llorando?" - dijo Pedro viendo a Nico llorar.

- "Es conmovedor y ahora estoy muy vulrenable" - dijo Nico siguiendo llorando.

- "Ven aqui te voy a abrazar" - dijo Pedro abrazando a Nico y amboz poniendose a llorar.

- "Ah encerio se estan abrazando ustedes dos?" - dijo Megan sin comprender.

- "Megan no lo entenderias dejalos ya?" - dijo mi hermana Liz para que no pasara ningun lio.

- "Bueno" - dijo Megan apartando la mirada.

De repente volteo para ver una reación muy extraña.

- "Ma estas bien?" - dijo Carla preguntandole a la señorita Perla.

- "Ma? soy abuelo? soy abuelo? Mirenme! soy abuelo!" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "Papá ellos son Carla,Bia y Tiago" - dijo la señorita precentando a sus tres hijos pero sin incluirme a mi por que no era su hijo.

- "Mucho gusto señor" - dijo Bia saludando a el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "No nada de señor jovencita solo dijanme Apu" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "Apu? me gusta me encanta como se olle" - dijo Carla alegre.

- "Oye hija y se te olvido a el?" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla apuntandome a mi.

- "Es que el no es mi hijo el es como un amigo de mis hijos pero vive con nosotros" - dijo la señorita Perla explicandole de mi.

- "Niño como te llamas?" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "Me llamo Geremy" - dije respondiendo su pregunta.

- "Geremy igual me puedes decir Apu y ven" - me incistio el padre de la señorita Perla.

Me uni con Tiago,Bia y Carla y el padre de la señorita Perla se puso a cantar.

- "Yo soy el Apu el Apu pu pu" - dijo y fue interrumpido por el señor Blu.

- "Niños tengan cuidado con su Apu" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Tu dime señor" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla.

- "Mi hija a regresado!" - dijo el padre de la señorita Perla o Apu.

Apu nos conducio a un lugar de la arboleda y todos lo seguimos y empezo a relatar una historia pero yo como siempre me puse a hablar con Carla.

- "Carla esto se ve increible y hermoso no lo crees?" - le pregunte a Carla.

- "Si devo admitir que no seria mala idea quedarse a vivir aqui aunque no tengo mi ipod por lo menos te tengo a ti" - me dijo Carla empezandose a acercar a mi y como que me acaricio con sus plumas.

- "Carla mejor tengamos un momento en otro momento ya?" - le dije a Carla para qu no nos pucieramos romanticos en publico.

- "Bueno" - me dijo Carla con una sonrisa en su pico.

Despues me puse a escuchar lo que dijo Apu.

- "Todos afuera mi hija esta en casa!" - dijo Apu "Mi hija esta en casa,aves salgan mi Perla volvio!" - dijo Apu.

Despues de volar un rato empece a escuchar una voz muy fuerte y que se acercaba pero femenina.

- "Abran paso,abran paso Perlaaaaaa" - dijo un ave con voz femenina.

- "Tia mimi? tia mimi!" - dijo la señorita Perla que de seguro confirme el nombre de cierta ave.

Pero seguiamos avanzando ya que todos nos tenian ventaja estaba con Tiago,Bia y Carla volando no tan apresurado pero en un punto los 4 chocamos en cola.

Un ave se acercaba a nosotros diciendo.

- "Que adorables y panchositos" - dijo una ave.

Y los cuatro empezamos a volar para escapar (NA:Tipico xD)

Estabamos un poco alejados pero depues los encontramos denuevo pero pasaron como 20 minutos y empezaron a buscarnos y nos encontraron y fuimos a un nido en donde pasariamos la primera noche pero solo era hasta que consiguieramos un nido.

- "Bia,Carla dormiran en ese cuarto y tu Geremy y Tiago dormiran en esa otra ya?" - dijo la señorita Perla.

- "Ya" - dijimos los cuatro al unisono y nos fuimos a descanzar a nuestros "cuartos"

Y aqui termina el cap 5 disculpen por la demora pero esta semana tube 3 complicaciones fui a las peñas,tube un evento de 4 horas y me enferme por 1 dia :/ y todavia no se me pasa pero ahora los ep seran más largos pero subire como 3 por sema no me odien pero es que estoy haciendo 4 fics a la vez y ademas tengo un trabajo para el cole y tengo que estudiar un libro :/ buano y aqui como siempre los links

Deviantart de Carliz97 : carliz97. deviantart

FanFiction de Carliz97 : www . fanfiction u / 2403768 / carliz97

FanFiction de Dark-Craick : www . fanfiction u / 5938911/ Dark-Craick


	7. Socializandome

Rio-Mi Vida En Rio En La Selva Y El Amazonas EP 6: Socializandose

Hola denuevo aqui con una nueva entrega... ni que fuera super epico xD bueno aquí ta el nuevo capitulo y aquí aparecerán varios personajes nuevos y este ep sera ultraaaaaa largooooo enserio ya que pondré hartas cosas nuevas :3 y también personajes :D bueno empzemos.

PD antes de empezar:El word no me dice la cantidad de palabras :/ entonces digo que solo es más largo que lo normal y eso :D

Era ya de mañana ya estábamos en el Amazonas que para todos era un sueño y los demás guacamayos azules si estaban en el Amazonas pero todos estaban cansados ya que era de noche aproximadamente las 5:18 am todavía se observaba el hermoso cielo negro cubierto de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena.

-Geremy-

- "Ah siento cosquillas Tiago deja de hinchar" - dije con tono amargado.

- "Tiago para de molestar" - dije poniendo mis alas para que Tiago dejase de hinchar.

- "Yo que sepa no me llamo Tiago" - dijo una voz femenina.

- "Sorpresa!" - dijo Carla despertándome con un beso.

- "Carla por que estas aquí y por que de madrugada?" - dije reponiendo el beso.

- "Te acuerdas lo de ayer amor?" - dijo Carla "Al final no miramos las estrellas por mucho tiempo y ahora quiero aprobechar te gustaria?" - me dijo Carla con ternura y haciendo ojitos.

- "Bueno pero no por mucho tiempo ya?" - le dije a Carla.

- "Bueno pero tenemos que salir sin hacer mucho ruido no lo crees?" - dijo Carla.

- "Ya entonces por que envez de volar nos escabullimos?" - dije con lógica.

- "Ya pero tampoco tan lento por que a esta hora es hermoso el cielo" - dijo Carla con voz adorable y tierna.

Los dos nos escabullimos y salimos de el nido y fuimos a una rama sin ser detectados "supuesta mente".

- "Mira es hermoso a esta hora no lo crees amor?" - dijo Carla mirándome a los ojos.

- "Si lo es pero ahora nos tendremos que acostumbrar quizás yo sea rápido y sano pero no soy fuerte y eso por lo menos no mucho pero los dos tendremos que acostumbrarnos" - le dije a Carla para evitar que me viera rubondizandome ya que eramos pareja, estábamos solos y era de noche.

- "Si pero por que no te olvidas de eso y disfrutamos para poder ver el cielo?" - dijo Carla haciendo ojitos de suplica.

- "Bueno Carla como siempre tu ganas" - le dije a Carla mirándola a los ojos.

- "Que bien que quieras ver el cielo conmigo" - dijo Carla sonriendo y acurrocarse en mi pecho.

Estubimos un rato mirando el cielo y escuchamos un sonido.

- "Geremy escuchaste eso?" - me dijo Carla rompiendo el momento.

- "Que cosa?" - le dije un poco nervioso.

- "Un sonido es como si alguien nos estuviera observando" - dijo Carla nerviosa y desesperada.

- "Que hacen aquí pequeñines?" - dijo una voz masculina atras de nosotros.

Nos dimos cuenta que era un guacamayo azul que parecía que se dio cuenta de nosotros por que nos estaba vigilando o quizas por otra razon y era de ojos azules y se veía que era el total opuesto de el señor Blu.

- "Quien eres?" - pregunte dudoso por que no nos dijo nada malo o nos hiso algo.

- "Mira Perla es tu mamá verdad Carla?" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Como lo sabes?" - dijo Carla asombrada

- "Perla tu mamá me dijo que les echara un ojo osea que los observara en mi turno de vigilancia ya que ella me conto que pasa aqui y como conosco a tu mamá la conosco cuando tenia tu edad" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Pero cuando paso que no nos dimos cuenta ni siquiera lo vimos?" - dije sin entender.

- "Mira es que antes de que supuesta mente se perdieran hable con Perla y eso es lo que paso y ademas se tienen que ir a dormir tortolitos" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Si bueno pero cual es su nombre?" - dijo Carla literalmente lellendome la mente.

- "Me llamo Roberto pero tu Carla me puedes decir tio Beto y tu Geremy Beto ya que eres amigo de Perla ya que no eres su hijo adoptivo" - dijo Roberto o Beto.

- "Ya bien tio beto pero podemos estar un ratito más?" - le suplico Carla con ojitos.

- "Es de noche quizás mañana más temprano podria ser pero ahora tienen que ir a descansar" - dijo Beto.

Nos fuimos Carla y yo a acostar para descansar y mañana conocer nuevas amistades.

Ya era de mañana pero Carla no estaba en su habitación entonces yo le avise a la señorita Perla que iria a conocer nuevas amistades o socializare y me encontré con un grupo de guacamayos escarlata.

- "Hola" - dije saludando a los guacamayos escarlatas que eran 3.

- "Oye que haces aquí niño?" - dijo un guacamayo escarlata.

- "Oye no lo molestes es de nuestra edad y más encima ni si quiera sabe de seguro esto" - dijo una guacamaya escarlata.

- "Hola estan?" - dije con logica.

- "Hola, como te llamas?" - dijo un guacamayo escarlata que parecia ser el menor.

- "Geremy y por que son tan reservados?" - le pregunte a los guacamayos.

- "Mira supuestamente no podrias estar aqui por que los dos lideres de cada tribu Eduardo y Felipe dividieron el espacio a la mitad y nadie puede entrar a la parte de el otro" - dijo una guacamaya escarlata.

- "Entonces me tendria que ir? es que solo soy nuevo llege ayer" - dije un poco nervioso.

- "Mira yo te llevare con una amiga mia que te ayudara a orientarte, pero no te asustes por sus ojos ya?" - dijo la guacamaya escarlata.

- "Ya pero como te llamas y tus amigos?" - dije preguntandole a la guacamaya.

- "Mira yo me llamo Naty el guacamayo que es menor se llama Esteban y es mi primo y el otro es mi hermano llamado Miguel" - dijo la guacamaya escarlata cual cullo nombre es Naty.

- "Ah un gusto Naty" - dije subiendo mi garra para estechar las garras por asi decirlo.

- "Y aproposito como te llamas tu?" - me pregunto Naty y estrecho mi garra con la sulla.

- "Me llamo Geremy" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Naty

- "Bueno que esperamos?" - dijo Naty emprendiendo el vuelo.

Fui volando con mi nueva amiga a visitar la que me guiaria y mostraria todo el lugar.

- "Sthepannie estas?" - dijo Naty.

- "Naty eres tu?" - dijo la que parecia ser Naty y es una guacamaya azul.

- "Si y vengo con un nuevo" - dijo Naty.

- "Bueno y como se llama?" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Geremy asi se llama y es de tu especie" - dijo Naty.

- "Eh cuandro saldras es que ya quiero conocer el Amazonas" - dije emocionado y aburrido.

- "Aqui estoy, chao Naty" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Chao Stephannie" - dijo Naty hiendose volando a quien save donde.

Salio Stephannie y ella tenia unos ojos raros igual que los mios los mios cambian de color pero Stephannie tiene un ojo amarillo y uno negro.

- "Que tanto miras mis ojos?" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Es que son estraños" - dije sin entender todavia.

- "Es una larga historia de como tengo los ojos asi paso cuando perdi a mi familia cuando era una polluelo" - dijo Stephannie bajando la cabeza.

- "Se que es lo que siente que pierdas a tu familia" - dije igualmente bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno y quieres conocer el Amazonas o que?" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Claro" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Stephannie.

Empezamos a volar por todo el Amazonas pero en ese momento me acorde de alguien.

Donde estara Carla? desde la madrugada no la veo y no quiero que pase con ella lo mismo que con Bia despues hire a buscarla.

De pronto pare de pensar ya que Stephannie me dijo algo.

- "Oye primero pasaremos por mis amigos ya?" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Cuales amigos?" - pregunte sospechoso.

- "No son guacamayos como nosotros pero creo que te caeran bien" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Bueno como tu digas" - dije rodando los ojos.

- "Llegamos todos despierten" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Stephannie cuando te demora... quien es el?" - dijo un canario.

- "El es un nuevo" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Con que nuevo?" - dijo un guacamayo amarillo con rojo y azul.

- "Si Ian,Javier donde estan los demas?" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Fueron a buscar merienda" - dijo un murcielago.

- "Ah Ernesto tu estas aqui pero donde estan Daniel y Nira?" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Ellos fueron hace poco a buscar merienda,no creo que se demoren mucho" - dijo Ernesto.

- Nose bueno yo esperaba que Daniel te acompañara pero que importa" - dijo Stephannie "Mira te presentare a mis amigos"

- "El canario es Javier, El murcielago es Ernesto, El guacamayo de tres colores es Ian, Daniel es un aguila y Nira igualmente que Daniel igual es una aguila" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Oigan hay espacio para cuatro más?" - dijo una voz masculina que nunca habia escuchado.

- "Daniel,Nira,Naty y Esteban pasen" - dijo Ian.

Entraron los dos de los tres guacamayos escarlata que conoci Naty y Esteban y tambien dos aguilas que nunca antes vi y nisiquiera alguna vez vi a un aguila pero son una chica se supongo que es Nira y un chico que supongo que es Daniel.

- "Hola" - dije saludando a los demas.

- "Hola" - dijieron los 4 al unisono.

Observe a Nira hablarle a el oido a Stephannie.

-Stephannie-

- "Que pasa Nira" - dije susurando.

- "Quien es el?" - dijo Nira susurrándome.

- "Es un nuevo" - dije en respuesta a Nira.

- "Entonces por que que no le enseñas el lugar y eso?" - dijo Nira con ironía

- "Bueno le enseñare eso" - dije pensando "por que!?".

Fui a donde se encontraba el nuevo y le dije.

- "Y si ya vamos a mostrarte el lugar?" - dije a el nuevo.

- "Bueno por que para eso estoy aquí" - dijo Geremy.

Fuimos volando mostrando le varios lugares a Geremy como nuestra parte de la arboleda,la fosa de la perdición,el nido abandonado,el rio,el lago y donde estábamos y justo terminamos el recorrido estuvimos como 4 horas mostrando le todo.

- "No creí que dudaría esto el recorrido" - dijo Geremy.

- "Bueno solo te mostré lo esencial pero deberías ir a comer no lo crees?" - dije diciéndole a Geremy.

- "Bueno me voy" - dijo Geremy "Chao".

- "Chao" - dije despidiéndome de Geremy.

Ahora que lo pienso creo que podría ser un buen miembro ya que sabe mucho como que podría ser algo así como nose después lo pensare pero lo que se es que el tiene familia adoptiva nosotros no pero igual podría serlo creí que no seria capaz de ser un candidato para el equipo pero si podría serlo.

-Carla-

- "En todo el día no lo eh visto donde estará Geremy? por que no aproveche despertarlo en la mañana pero bueno ire a por el" - dije a mi misma.

- "Por que no fui normal y no fui a despertarlo?" - me volví a hablar.

- "A buscar a quien hija, por que no te diviertes con tus hermanos y exploran el lugar?" - dijo Ma.

- "Es que no encuentro a Geremy y quiero estar con el nos dijimos que veríamos juntos el Amazonas ayer le dije eso" - dije desuliosinada.

-FLASHBACK-

- "Que hermosa noche o que no Geremy y como ya estamos aqui te podría pedir algo?" - dije mirándolo tierna mente.

- "Si amorcito pídeme lo que sea" - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- "Podríamos mañana ver los dos y explorar el Amazonas juntos?" - le dije haciéndole ojitos.

- "Bueno Carla" - dijo mirándome tierna mente para besarme

- "Gracias,pero en la mañana ya?" - dije mirándolo

- "Bueno tu sabes que me despierto temprano" - dijo y después de hablar me beso.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

- "Pero hija,Geremy no es esa clase de ave de seguro quizás otro día sea" - dijo Ma.

- "Ma si lo se es que justo en la mañana fui temprano para hacer audiciones que hicimos con Megan,Nico,Liz,Pedro y el tío Rafael" - dije acordándome de otra cosa.

-FLASBACK-

- "Ya es temprano iré rápido a ver para que hagamos las audiciones de el "Amazonas indomable" para poder estar en la tarde con Geremy" - dije emocionada.

Fui volando a donde estaban los demás para preparar el "Amazonas indomable".

- "Oigan despierten" - dije tierna mente intentando despertarlos.

- "DESPIERTEN!" - dije despertando los a todos.

- "Carla para la próxima avisa!" - dijo Megan furiosa.

- "No es mi culpa ustedes no se despertaban" - dije haciendo cara de "no me importa".

Despues de charla y más charla organizamos el "Amazonas indomable" me acorde de Geremy.

- "Geremy allí voy" - dije pensando en el.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

- "Bueno hija por que no vas a buscarlo?" - dijo Ma.

- "Bueno chao Ma" - dije despidiéndome de mi Ma.

Fui volando buscando a Geremy por todos lados en donde encontré a mi tio Beto.

- "Tio Beto!" - dije intentando llamar su atención.

- "Carla,que pasa?" - dijo dándose vuelta y preguntándome.

- "Lo que pasa el ave de ayer,Geremy,no lo encuentro me juntaría con el pero no lo eh visto lo ah visto?" - dije preguntándole y respondiendo le a mi tio Beto.

- "Lo vi ase poco" - dijo mi tio Beto.

- "Enserio!?,donde lo vio y ase cuando?" - dije incrédula y asombrada.

- "Lo vi,solo y lo salude me dijo que te estaba buscando" - dijo mi tio Beto "Estaba por allá" - dijo señalándome con su ala.

- "GRACIAS TIO BETO SE LO AGRADESCO!" - dije super agradecida.

- "Bye Carla" - dijo mi tio Beto despidiéndose con su ala.

Fui volando y de pronto lo vi parado en una rama y fui volando sigilosamente para sorprenderlo.

- "Carlaaaa por que no me desperté más temprano?" - dijo pegándose con su garra en el pico.

Ya falta poco solo tengo que ser discreta.

- "Sorpresa,amor!" - dije tomándolo por sorpresa y besándolo.

- "Carla!,cuanto te extrañe!" - dijo Geremy abrazándome y a la vez besándome.

- "Ni que fuera para tanto" - dije girando los ojos.

- "Bueno por lo menos estamos juntos" - dijo Geremy esbozando una sonrisa.

- "Si no me importa conocer el Amazonas estemos juntos" - dije sonriendo a Geremy y poniéndome en su pecho.

- "Bueno" - dijo Geremy sonriéndome.

Hasta aquí la parte de Geremy y Carla

Nota de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN:En cada episodio bueno,en algunos pondré diferentes historias que se basara en ciertos personajes.

-Aída-

- "Este lugar es el que decían que están los nuestros solo que no veo a nadie" - dije deshollinada.

- "Parece que todo era mentira y quizás no encontrare nunca a alguien como yo" - dije empezando a llorar.

- "Quien eres tu?" - dijo una voz que no conocía.

- "Que es ese sonido?" - dije sin entender lo que dijeron.

- "Quien eres?" - dijo esta vez solo una voz femenina.

- "Me llamo Aída" - dije respondiendo le a esa voz.

- "Creo que ese nombre me es conocido" - dijo la voz femenina.

- "Tu no eres de aquí eres nueva cierto ya van 2 en este dia" - dijo la voz.

- "Si soy nueva" dije "Pero aquí".

- "Ah entonces ven" - dijo la voz.

- "Como puedo creer en ti?" - dije incrédula.

- "Mira que soy" - dijo la voz femenina que resulto ser como yo solo que mucho menor que yo.

- "Osea que hay más como nosotros!?" - dije incrédula y casi sin respiración.

- "Si mira te mostrare lo esencial... no lo ara el otro nuevo ya que necesito descansar" - dijo la niña misteriosa.

- "Bueno y donde esta?" - dije sin entender.

- "No lo se pero ahí lo encontrare" - dijo la niña misteriosa.

- "Acaso no tienes una forma de comunicarte con el? y tu tienes nombre?" - dije sin saber.

- "Si hay el llamado especial que le enseñe y si tengo nombre" - dijo la niña misteriosa.

- "Entonces hazlo y cual es?" - dije todavía sin entender.

- "Me llamo Stephannie y no hables que no es fácil" - dijo la niña que resulto llamarse Stephannie.

- "..." - me quede callada para que pudiera realizar aquel sonido.

- "Kyaa!" - hiso Stephannie un sonido de halcón.

- "Ese es un sonido de águila?" - pregunte sin entender.

- "Veras tengo dos amigos que son águilas,entonces para comunicarnos ocupamos ese ya que es muy fuerte y agudo" - dijo Stephannie aclarando mi pregunta.

- "Ahh" - dije entendiendo.

- "Como que sentí algo Carla" - se escuchaba una voz masculina de lejos.

- "Que cosa?" - decía una voz femenina.

- "Como que es el llamado que me indico la chica que te dije Stephannie es un llamado para reunirnos" - dijo la voz masculina.

- "Entonces vamos" - dijo la voz femenina.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar dos aves viniendo volando para aquí.

- "Stephannie que pasa" - dijo un guacamayo azul que tenia más o menos 1 año.

- "Ella es Aída y quiero que recorran y le muestres todo lo que te mostré a ti ya que ella igual es nueva" - dijo Stephannie diciéndole a el guacamayo.

- "Ya bye Stephannie" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Eh tu me darás todo eso? y cual es tu nombre?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Si solo que iras con nosotros dos mi nombre es Geremy y el de ella es Carla" - dijo el guacamayo que se llama Geremy.

- "Bueno Geremy y Carla empezamos?" - pregunte empezando a emprender el vuelo.

- "Ya" - dijo Geremy empezó a mostrarme todo lo esencial.

-Tiago-

Estaba con mi Ma y Bia ya que mi Pa no estaba y estaba haciendo carreras contra Bia.

- "Bia apuesto que no me ganas" - dije competitivo.

- "Ay hermanito no me ganaras" - dijo Bia igual que yo.

- "Por que no dejan de competir ya?" - dijo Ma.

- "No!" - dijimos los dos a la vez.

- "Bueno pero despues no me digan que vomitaron su merienda" - dijo Ma.

- "Ma que asqueroso no hariamos eso" - dijo Bia.

- "Bueno Bia empezamos?" - dije con ancias por empezar.

- "Ya,tres" - dijo Bia.

- "Dos" - dije.

- "Uno!" - dijimos los dos.

- "Cero!" - dijimos los dos y empezamos a volar lo más rapido posible.

Intente volar lo más rapido posible ya que yo soy el rapido de los 3,Bia es la aguil y Carla es la antisocial.

- "Te gane!" - dije victoriozo.

- "Ah si mira te adelantaste mucho como que no te dan ganas?" - dijo Bia.

- "De que?" - dije sin entender.

- "De regurgitar?" - dijo Bia.

- "Regurgitar?" - dije sin entender todavia.

- "Vomitar?" - dijo Bia "Tu cara esta verde".

Vomite y creo que no fue mi mejor idea volar despues de comer.

- "Tiago!" - dijo Ma enojada.

- "Que?" - dije haciendome el tonto.

- "Por que vomitaste?" - dijo mi Ma todavia enojada.

- "Es que hicimos una carrera" - dije intentando safarze de esta.

- "Estas en problemas te dije que no volaras rapido!" - dijo Ma.

- "Ah pero no es mi culpa,Bia aceptó" - dije intentando de que Ma olvidara eso.

- "El me dijo lenta" - dijo Bia.

- "Mira Tiago tienes que madurar" - dijo Ma.

- "Es que no quiero ser el rey del aburrimiento" - dije respondiendole a mi Ma.

- "Mira ya que vomitaste puedes comer denuevo pero no volaras hasta media hora escuchaste?" - dijo Ma.

- "Bueno... espera significa que puedo comer bayas?" - dije feliz y alegre.

- "Si pero ya te dije la condición ya?" - dijo Ma.

- "Ya!" - dije alegre y despegando a donde estaban las bayas.

-Esteban-

- "Por que tengo que hacerlo?" - dije sin entender.

- "Mira primo lo que pasa es que tu quisiste ser parte de esto y no dijas que no ya que no tenemos a nadie por eso necesitas ser parte de esto quizás a todos no nos gusta pero es para sobrevivir" - dijo mi prima Naty.

- "Naty por que no esta nadie de nosotros para ayudarnos y cuidarnos?" - dije sin entender.

- "Mira lo que pasa es que los nueve cooperamos mutuamente para poder sobrevivir y tu sabes la historia de por que no tenemos a nadie" - dijo Naty.

- "Cual historia?" - dije sin comprender a que punto queria llegar Naty.

- "Mira te la volvere a contar" - dijo Naty "En un incendio que fue cuando eramos peuqeños que causaron los taladores perdimos a tu mamá y a mi mamá y a el resto de nuestros padres al igual que a los demás los perdieron a sus familiares" - dijo Naty soltando una lagrima.

- "Prima no llores,no tienes que hacerlo" - dije calmándola.

- "Bueno pero te enseño que tienes que hacer?" - dijo Naty volviendo a sonreír y limpiándose la lagrima.

- "Bueno" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Naty.

- "Mira esta vez te toca a ti ir a recoger frutas para que podamos comer todos" - dijo Naty.

- "Bueno ahora que lo pienso no es tan difícil" - dije comprendiendo.

- "Bueno ve" - dijo Naty.

Despegue en busca de frutas para comer y me tope con alguien.

- "Entonces vamos a atacar a esos huérfanos para que desaparezcan de nuestro territorio de una vez por todas!" - dijo un guacamayo escarlata.

- "Si contal somos 12 contra 9" - dijo otro guacamayo escarlata.

Espera eso significa que tengo que ir a avisarles pero como los derrotaremos?

Fui volando lo más rápido posible de ida y vuelta me demore 2 horas pero ya estaba con los demás y obviamente les notificaría eso.

- "Oigan todos!" - dije despertando a todos que estaban durmiendo.

- "Que pasa!" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Lo que pasa es que vienen a echarnos guacamayos escarlata de aquí y son 12!" - dije histérico.

- "12! pero si somos 9!" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Y por que no llamas a el nuevo y las otras dos nuevas?" - dijo Javier.

- "Buena idea Javier!" - dijo Stephannie llamando a los nuevos.

-Geremy-

- "Carla,Aída escuchan eso?" - dije escuchando el llamado de Stephannie.

- "SI" - dijieron Aída y Carla al mismo tiempo.

- "Creo que es el llamado de Stephannie" - dije alterado por que no sabia que pasaba.

- "Pues vamos puede ser urgente!" - dijo Carla.

Los tres Carla,Aída y yo llegamos y encontre a todos dentro de el nido llamandonos.

- "Nuevos,vengan" - dijo Stephannie susurando.

- "Que pasa?" - pregunte sin entender.

- "Míralos!" - dijo Stephannie apuntando a unos guacamayos escarlata a la distancia.

- "Ah tienen que ser amigos de Naty y Esteban" - dije acercándome a ellos.

- "Hola como están me llamo Geremy y creo que son amigos de Naty y Esteban verdad?" - dije preguntándoles.

- "Que? niñita vuelve de donde viniste o nos harás usar la fuerza!" - dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

- "Me llamaste niñita!? esto son plumas de nacimiento,nací con ellas y no soy niñita" - dije enojado.

- "Igual vuelve de donde viniste si no quieres que vallamos a usar la fuerza bruta!" - dijo el guacamayo.

-Stephannie-

- "Oh no,tenemos que hacer algo por el" - dijo Daniel.

- "Oye Daniel mira el hiso esto y si cae en combate no es nuestra culpa el quiso acercarse le" - dije enojada.

- "Por que no se tranquilizan? es nuestro amigo tenemos que hacer algo" - dijo Ian saliendo de el nido.

- "Oigan! tontos vallase no nos sacaran!" - dijo Ian.

- "De re p*ta mad*e Ian por que hiciste eso!" - dije enojada.

- "Hey tu y tu amigo corran ce de el camino si no quieren morir" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Que prefiero ser buen amigo y se largaran si no quieren que ustedes mueran!" - dijo Ian.

- "Hey Juan vete de aquí!" - dije armándome de valor para proteger el territorio nuestro.

- "Stephannie ustedes verán que es morir ya que somos 12 cierto chicos?" - dijo Juan.

- "Yo igual tengo un equipo chicos vengan!" - dije llamándolos a todos.

- "Ah tienes suerte de que subnormales estén en tu equipo pero algún día morirán" - dijo Juan.

- "Me vale ver*a!" - dijo Daniel.

De pronto todos se habían ido estábamos a salvo.

- "Nuevo si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que te mato sin piedad!" - dije enojada.

-Geremy-

- "Lo siento pero que hice?" - dije sin entender.

- "Lo que hiciste es que casi nos mataran a todos!" - dijo Stephannie enojada.

- "Bueno creo que tengo que tener más cuidado" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Tienes suerte de que los guacamayos spix están en la lista de cerca de la extinción por que o si no te hubiera hecho que te tragaras tu plumas que tienes en un lado de la cara y que con eso te ahogaras" - dijo Stephannie pero ahora tranquilizándose.

- "Ahora te mereces un descanzo por mejor aprobecha" - dijo Daniel bloqueando la entrada a el nido.

- "Pero antes la nueva necesita dar otra vuelta ya que fue interrumpida Ian por intentar salvar a Geremy tu le daras el recorrido" - dijo Stephannie todavia molesta.

- "Bueno" - dijo Aída entrando a el nido.

Se cerro el nido y por fin tenia un momento para estar con Carla sin que pasara algo que arruinara el momento.

- "Geremy?" - dijo Carla.

- "Que amoricto?" - dije sonriendo le.

- "Por que no vamos a estar un momento a solas ya que los demás se arruinaron?" - dijo Carla haciéndome ojitos.

- "Bueno" - dije emprendiendo el vuelo.

Estábamos volando pero de pronto sentí algo como si que fuera un imán para mi tenia que ir a verlo.

- "Carla me ocurre algo" - dije diciéndole a Carla.

- "Que pasa?" - dijo Carla.

- "Creo que hay algo que necesito ver" - dije volando hacia otra dirección.

- "Ellos me parecen conocidos" - dije mirando una familia de guacamayos azules.

De repente vi que un guacamayo me miraba y se acerco a mi y dijo.

- "Jany ven!" - dijo un guacamayo que me resultaba familiar.

Aquí esta el episodio 6 lo hice super largo a comparación de los demás episodios y si no saben quien es Jany vean mi otro fic de Rio y sabrán quien es y eso bye.

PD:Tuve que editar este capitulo para ver cuantas palabras son pero resultaron ser pocas.

PD2:Mi word no me dice cuantas palabras llevo por que mi nootbook lo reinicie entonces no me dice cuantas llevo y no tiene autocorreción

Primero las paginas de Carliz97 y Dark-Craick:

Deviant de Carliz97: http:

Fanfiction de Carliz97: https: u/2403768/carliz97

Fanfiction de Dark-Craick :https: u/5938911/Dark-Craick

Bye :D


	8. Encontre A Mi Familia!

Hola aqui estoy con el nuevo episodio de mi fic de Rio-Mi Vida En Rio En La Selva Y El Amazonas,aveces me arepiento por el nombre super extenso pero buenoooo que le puedo hacer :/ bueno aqui estoy con el capitulo 7 disfruten.

-Geremy-

Yo y Carla porfin teniamos tiempo para estar a solas pero en un momento preciso me paso que sentia que algo me llamaba y fuimos a donde vivia una familia de guacamayos spix.

- "Carla a quien crees que llama ese tipo y tu crees que algun dia los encuntre?" - dije llorando.

- "Si pero veamos que quiere ese guacamayo y despues nos damos un momento ya?" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno" - dije parando de hablar y de pronto llego una guacamaya spix.

- "Niño que ases aqui!?" - dijo la guacamaya que se llama Jany.

- "Lo que pasa es que me da pena de que no haya encontrado a mi familia por eso los miraba" - dije disculpandome.

- "Espera eres huerfano!" - dijo Jany enojada.

- "Si,soy nuevo" - dije contandole a Jany para que me disculpara.

- "Espera no eres de aqui?" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Soy de rio de janeiro al igual que ella,Carla" - dije apuntandoles a Carla.

- "Espera,Rio de janeiro,ojos verde,plumas largas" - dijo el guacamayo pensativo.

- "Que te pasa Rike?" - dijo Jany sin entender.

- "Te llamas Geremy?" - dijo Rike el guacamayo spix que recien habia conocido.

- "Si por?" - dije sin entender.

Rike se acerco a Jany susurrandole algo que impacto a Jany.

- "Que haces aqui! no deverias estar aqui!" - dijo Jany furiosa.

- "Mira es tu hijo dejalo en paz,miralo esta vivo es un milagro,sabia que era un buen guacamayo no deberias sentirte orgullosa con el?" - dijo Rike.

- "Hijo?" - dije sin entender.

- "No puedes estar seguro Rike!" - dijo Jany.

- "Pero mira es super parecido" - dijo Rike.

- "De que hablan?" - dijo Carla interumpiendo.

- "Hola... hijo" - dijo Rike y me quede IMPAKTADO.

- HIJO!?" - dije histerico.

- "Exacto" - dijo Rike.

Me desmalle de la emoción,mi pulso cardiaco era anormal y ademas parecia que estaba en coma.

- "Ah... mi cabeza... fue un sueño?" - dije sobandome con mis alas mi cabeza.

- "No amor" - dijo una voz femenina.

- "Carla... eres tu?" - dije abriendo mis ojos.

- "Si,por decirlo asi tu segundo sueño se ha hecho realidad" - dijo Carla ezbosando una sonrisa.

- "En serio? ellos son mis padres?" - dije sobandome todavia mi cabeza.

- "Exacto,son tus padres" - dijo Carla ayudandome a levantar "Levantate".

- "Ya,ya estoy... donde estan?" - dije viendo a todas dirreciones.

- "Adentro de el nido" - dijo Carla apuntando el nido.

- "Gracias,mi amor,me acompañas?" - dije mirandola.

- "Claro que si" - dijo sonriendo.

Los dos entramos a el nido.

- "Papá Rike,Mamá Jany!" - dije gritando.

- "Oye Geremy,no es por ser mala pero,no deverias solo decirles mamá y papá o ma y pa?" - dijo Carla mirandome.

- "Bueno... es que nunca conoci a mis padres" - dije soltando una lagrima.

- "Vamos,no es para tanto para llorar" - dijo Carla mirandome.

- "Creo que tienes razón amorcito" - dije dandole un beso.

Los dos seguiamos buscandolos por el inmenzo nido hasta que los encontramos.

- "Ma! Pa!" - dije coriendo a abrazarlos.

Senti que algo me golpeo la cara,cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta de que me golpeo mi mamá... por que?

- "Ma por que lo hiciste?" - dije limpindome el rostro ya que fue fuerte y me cauzo una cicatriz.

- "Tenle respeto a tus padres!" - dijo ma enojada.

- "Es que no sabia como reacionar... nunca los vi en mi vida" - dije enojado y a la vez triste.

Por que mi madre hizo eso? no fue mi culpa... o si... ellos me abandonaron cuando era un huevo... por que... ella reaciono asi?

- "Que mal por ti! tu nunca seras como nosotros!" - dijo Jany enojada y conmigo,por que razón?

- "Pero de que hablas?" - dijo Carla defendiedome ella a mi?

- "Carla,son problemas familiares mios" - dije aprtando a Carla "Por que me defiendes no deberia yo defenderte a ti?" - dije susurrandole a el oido.

- "No vez que ella te esta maltratando?" - dijo Carla con ironia.

- "Carla,si ella te toca solo una pluma eso es maltrato y se las veria conmigo siendo o no siendo mi madre se la vera conmigo si te toca" - dije diciendole a el oido.

- "Gracias amorcito,siempre puedo confiar en ti" - dijo Carla besandome en la mejilla.

- "Ma que pasa de que hablas al decir eso?" - dije levantando un poco el tono.

- "Que tu no sirves para nada! eres peor que cualquiera de tus hermanos!" - dijo Jany igualmente levantando el tono y todavia enojada.

- "Tengo hermanos?" - pregunte a Jany.

- "Eso no te..." - dijo Jany interrumpida por Rike.

- "Si tienes a 4 hermanos,1 hermano y 3 hermanas,por que no los vas a conocer?" - dijo Rike amablemente.

- "Bueno" - dije emprendiendo el vuelo con Carla.

- "Como ella que es todo lo contrario a ti puede ser tu madre!?" - dijo Carla sin entender.

- "Carla,ni si quiera yo comprendo por que ella es asi" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Carla.

- "Bueno no importa,lo bueno es que tienes un padre perfecto,pero tu madre es lo opuesto" - dijo Carla confundida.

- "Carla,amor,eso no importa lo que importa,mira,encontre a mi familia" - dije emocionado.

- "Que bien por ti amor pero... te duele esa cicatris que te hiso?" - dijo Carla tocandome la cicatriz que tenia en el ojo izquierdo.

- "Au! Carla eso duele!" - dije un poco enojado.

- "Disculpa es que queria saber si estas bien amorcito" - dijo Carla mirandome.

- "Mira,Geremy,tu deceas vivir con ella? con esa madre que te maltrata? o con tus amigos y con tu familia adoptiva,Liz y Pedro y lo otro conmigo?" - dijo Carla mirandome.

Por lo ultimo que dijo Carla me ruborize como un tomate.

- "Me gustaria la opción 2" - dije dandole un beso a Carla.

- "Me impreciona lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser conmigo" - dijo Carla mirandome.

- "Carla,por que me miras tanto?" - dije ruborizado.

- "Es que estoy cansada de tanto volar,podria recostarme encima tullo?" - dijo Carla haciendome ojitos.

- "QUE!?" - dije sin entender.

- "Por favor,amorcito" - dijo Carla suplicandome.

- "Bueno pero no te carges con fuerza,ya que me podria hasta estrellar con algo por falta de aguilidad ya?" - dije diciedole a Carla.

- "Ya" - dijo Carla recostandoze encima mio.

- "Carla como que pesas mucho" - dije soltando sonidos de dolor.

- "Me estas diciendo "gorda"?" - dijo Carla a punto de estallar en llanto.

- "No,lo que dijo es que te dije que no tengo mucha fuerza,solo sera pon un rato más" - dije evitando herir los sentimientos de Carla.

- "Geremy di la verdad" - dijo Carla haciendome parar.

- "Bueno te sere sincero... estas gorda... pero no te enojes,eso no importa,igual me gustas,nunca te dejare de amar" - dije mirando a Carla.

- "Gracias... por ser sincero conmigo,amorcito" - dijo Carla besando mi frente.

- "Jeje,cuando quieras" - dije ezbosando una sonrisa.

Carla seguia encima mio y de pronto llegamos a un punto en donde parecia haber un cuarto en donde entramos y encontramos a 2 guacamayas azules,que por alguna razón sentia que eran mis hermanas.

- "Hi" - dije saludandolas.

- "Que haces aqui?" - dijo una guacamaya.

- "Yo me llamo Geremy,les suena familiar?" - dije mirandolas.

- "No puede ser" - dijo una guacamaya.

- "HERMANO!" - dijieron las dos guacamayas que se abentaron a mi.

- "Pesan mucho! las dos juntas!" - dije siendo aplastado.

- "Disculpa Geremy" - dijo la guacamaya que parecia ser la mayor.

- "Au,todavia duele... cuales son sus nombres?" - dije preguntandoles.

- "El mio es Luca" - dijo la guacamaya que parecia ser como 1 semana mayor que yo.

- "Y el mio es Krista" - dijo otra guacamaya que tenia más o menos la edad de la señorita Perla.

- "Espera,Krista,cuantos años tienes?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Tengo 19" - dijo Krista.

- "QUE!?" - dijimos Carla y yo a la vez.

- "Esa es la edad de mi mamá" - dijo Carla sin comprender.

- "Es que no sabes,pa y ma tienen 41 años" - dijo Krista.

Yo me quede sin comprender mis padres son unos "viejos" por asi decirlo,entonces de donde naci yo!?

- "Entonces de donde naci yo!?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Tu supuestamente,tubiste una suerte inmensa,mejor preguntale a tu hermano Nicolas" - dijo Krista.

- "Bueno,pero no diras Nico verdad?" - dije sin comprender.

- "No el se llama Nicolas" - dijo Krista.

- "Ahhh,ya" - dije emprendiendo el vuelo con Carla.

- "Espera!" - dijo Krista.

- "Que?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Quien es ella y cual es su nombre?" - dijo Krista.

- "Ella es Carla y es ... mi novia" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Amorcito,por que siempre cuando dices eso bajas la cabeza?" - dijo Carla sin comprender.

- "Lo que pasa es que... ya sabes soy timido" - dije mirando a Carla.

- "Hermanito,se ven tiernos juntos" - dijo Krista sonriendo.

- "En serio?" - dijimos Carla y yo a el unisono.

- "Si son muy tiernos,son como una pareja kawaii" - dijo Krista viendonos.

- "Ah ya... espera como sabes que es kawaii!?" - dije sin entender.

- "No pienses que siempre estube unida a la naturaleza" - dijo Krista dando media vuelta "No deberian ir a buscar a Nicolas?"

- "Si Krista tienes razón,bye Krista y Luca" - dije despidiendome con mi ala.

- "Adios" - dijieron las dos a la vez.

- "Son buenas aves tus hermanas" - dijo Carla.

- "Si,me cayeron bien" - dije sonriendo.

- "Después de esto tendremos que descanzar,ha sido un dia muy agotador" - dijo Carla volviendo a ponerse encima mio.

- "Carla" - dije mirandole mientras volaba.

- "Que?" - dijo sin entender.

- "Te amo" - dije parando para darle un beso.

- "Yo a ti igual" - dijo respondiendo el beso.

Los dos seguimos volando hasta que encontramos otra habitación.

- "Nicolas?" - decia buscando a mi hermano.

- "Quien eres?" - dijo una voz masculina.

- "Soy Geremy" - dije respondiendole a el.

- "Espera eres mi hermano?" - dijo un guacamayo que resulto ser Nicolas.

- "Si soy tu hermano Nicolas" - dije abrazandolo.

- "Cuanto tiempo sin verte,desde nunca te vi,a mi hermano gemelo!" - dijo Nicolas empezando a llorar.

- "Hermano gemelo? pero no se parecen en nada" - dijo Carla.

- "Eso no importa Carla" - dije respodiendole a Carla.

- "Quien es Carla?" - dijo Nicolas sin entender.

- "Es ella,mi novia" - dije un poco más seguro que antes.

- "Un gusto en conocerte Carla" - dijo Nicolas comportandose como caballero.

- "Osea yo siempre tuve un hermano? como siempre quize,podremos jugar!,compartir habitación y hablar con alguien que me entiende!" - dije emocionado.

- "Pero amorcito para eso me tienes a mi" - dijo Carla sonriendo y ruborizandose.

- "Jeje,pero Carla,el es diferente,el es mi hermano... gemelo!" - dije alzando la voz.

- "Nicolas necesito que me cuentes algo" - dije agarrando a Nicolas.

- "Que?" - dijo sin comprender.

- "Que me cuentes de mi pasado" - dije hablando seriamente.

Hasta aqui este episodio y por primera vez le pongo suspenso ALELUYAH! XD bueno creo que hoy actualizare dos veces el fic y quizas los demas o sino sera mañana bye.

Aqui como siempre los links:

Deviant de Carliz97: http:

Fanfiction de Carliz97: https: u/2403768/carliz97

Fanfiction de Dark-Craick :https: u/5938911/Dark-Craick

Ahora si bye :D


	9. Poderes?

Hola aqui estoy con el capitulo numero 8 de mi fic de Rio,si me da flojera escribir el titulo super largo :/ pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo.

-Geremy-

- "Lo que pasa es que Pa y Ma te dejaron por que no te queria Ma nose por que pero eso es lo que se,a mi no me dejaron solo como a ti yo naci en el Amazonas con nuestras hermanas y Ma y Pa,Y por lo que veo Ma solo te dejo a ti en Rio por que tenias algo especial y si lo descubrian tu podrias ser algo importante en la tribu pero nose por que ella no quizo eso y te dejo alla" - dijo Nicolas.

- "Que? que cosa tengo en especial?" - dije serio.

- "Tu tienes poderes" - dijo Nicolas.

- "PODERES!?" - dijo IMPAKTADO por lo que dijo Nicolas.

NOTA:Que me gusta ponerlo de la forma normal que es IMPAKTADO no es impactado,ok no.

- "Si,lo que escuchaste,tienes poderes,solo se que tienes pocos que yo conosco,quieres que te los diga?" - dijo Nicolas.

- "CLARO QUE SI!" - dije emocionado.

- "Mira puedes sanar a cualquier ser vivo o incluso dañarlo con tu ala si lo tocas a alguien con tu ala dependiendo si tus pensamientos son positivos sanan y si son negativos dañan,Tambien tienes esos poderes que nose como se llaman que puedes mover cosas con la mente y tambien puedes la que ya conoces el color de tus ojos" - dijo Nicolas.

- "Oh... nose que decir" - dijo sorprendido.

- "Lo que tienes que saber es que tienes que usarlos sabiamente,no para tonterias y esas cosas,solo usalas para ayudar,no para entretenerte o hacer sufrir a seres inocentes" - dijo Nicolas.

- "Ya,Nicolas,Pero,Esto... como se usan?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Nose tu los controlas,algo es que tu no sepas pero en el futuro lo sabras,cuando los necesites los podras ocupar" - dijo Nicolas.

- "Ah... gracias" - dije agradeciendole.

- "Geremy,no que tenias 3 hermanas no 2?" - dijo Carla interrumpiendo la converzación.

- "Tienes razón Carla,Nicolas,Solo te conosco a ti,Luca y Krista,quien es mi otra hermana?" - dije preguntandole a Nicolas.

- "Se llama Berie" - dijo Nicolas.

- "Baya en ingles?" - dije soltando una carcajada.

- "No te rias de ella,es tu hermana mayor" - dijo Nicolas.

- "Bueno,nos vemos depúes Nicolas" - dije emprendiendo el vuelo con Carla.

Empezamos a volar Carla ya no estaba agotada pero yo si,por que la carge como por una hora,es que es un arbol no un hueco de un arbol y es todo el arbol y es gigante.

De repente Carla me hablo.

- "Amorcito?" - dijo Carla.

- "Que amor?" - dije mirandola a los ojos.

- "Tu como crees que es tu hermana mayor?" - dijo Carla.

- "Depende,yo no se si sera bueno o mala conmigo" - dije respondiendole a Carla.

- "Pero,Lo que dijo es que,te gusta tu familia?" - dijo Carla.

- "La unica persona que no me cae bien es mi ma,incluso no creo que fuera mi ma" - dije respondiendole a Carla.

- "Pero es tu ma?" - dijo Carla.

- "Carla,por como me trata dudo que lo sea,ademas me abandono cuando era todavia un huevo,nisiquiera nacia" - dije diciendole a Carla.

- "Bueno,si quieres podrias igual vivir en el nido con mi familia,solo si quieres" - dijo Carla proponiendome una cosa.

- "Me encantaria amorcito! pero tus padres me dejaran,ya sabes somos novios,pero si lo somos tus padres me trataran igualmente como antes?" - dije respondiendole a Carla.

- "No lo se,pero si te acuerdas lo que dijo mi pa en el bote camino a aqui a el Amazonas creo que si te dejara" - dijo Carla haciendome acordar del momento.

-FLASHBACK-

- "Eh... es que yo empece a salir con... Carla" - dijo Geremy nervioso.

- "¡Guacala!" - dijo Tiago, vaya que es muy inmaduro.

- "Lo sabia" - dijo Bia victoriosa.

- "¿Desde cuando?" - pregunto Blu.

- "Desde hoy mismo" - dijo Geremy con nerviosismo al igual que Carla.

- "Muy bien, ya era hora" dijo Blu con un tono alegre.

- "Ya era hora?" - dijo Geremy a Blu por que no savian por que decía eso.

- "Yo había afrontado que te enamorarías de una de mis hijas, pero para serte sincero no pensé que fueras a tardar tanto" - dijo Blu pero sincero.

- "¿O sea como?" - le pregunta Bia a Blu confundida.

- "Pa pero como no entiendo" - dijo Carla sin entender.

- "Yo sabia que Geremy algún día se terminaría enamorando de una de ustedes" - dijo Blu señalando a sus hijas Bia y a Carla.

- "Pa, lo que dices es que se pudo haber enamorado de mi?" - dijo Bia incredula.

- "Exactamente" - dijo Blu hablandole a Bia y ella quedando asombrada.

- "Y señor Blu yo crei que reacionaria mal y me odiaria" - dijo Geremy hablando con Blu.

- "Porque eh de odiarte, eres un buen chico" - dijo Blu acariciando la cabeza de Geremy.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

- "Tienes razón amorcito" - dije sonriendo y cerrando los ojos "El señor Blu dijo que no me odiaria,que soy un buen chico,lo bueno es que empezamos por pie derecho" (N:En esta ocación garra en vez de pie,creo)

- "Y que bien,que te lleves bien con mi pa amor" - dijo Carla mirandome a los ojos.

- "Tus ojos estan azules" - dijo Carla.

- "Estan azules?" - dije sin entender.

- "Todavia no conoces los colores que significan tus estados de animo verdad?" - dijo Carla empezandose a acercar a mi.

- "No,no se" - dije empezandome a ruborizar por que se acercaba a mi.

- "El que tienes ahora,azul,significa que tu alcanzaste tu felicidad limite" - dijo Carla "Osea tu eres feliz estando conmigo" - dijo Carla empezandose a ruborizar tambien.

- "Jejejeje,bueno cuando se cambien de color me explicas nuevamente cierto color ya?" - dije ruborizandome más aun.

- "Bueno" - dijo Carla y seguimos volando.

Seguimos volando sin hablarnos,creo que sabiamos que debiamos ahorrar energia,el hogar de mi familia era enorme por eso decidimos no hablar por que igual nos cansaria.

De pronto encontramos una habitación en la que ingresamos y encontramos a quien supuestamente es Berie.

- "Berie? eres tu?" - dije llamandole.

- "Quien eres? y como sabes mi nombre?" - dijo Berie.

- "Es que soy tu hermano Geremy,acabo de llegar ayer a el Amazonas" - dije respondiendole.

- "Geremy?" - dijo Berie "Te tengo que contar algo"

- "No ya me lo conto Nicola..." - dije siendo interrumpido por Berie.

- "Ma,te dejo en Rio por tus poderes y por que si tu morias,ella se quedaria con aquellos poderes,y eso no seria bueno en sus alas,pero sobrebiviste,por eso Rike o pa es bueno contigo,no quieres que mueras a alas de Jany,tu eres un buen ave,ella no,ella no es tu mad..." - dijo Berie siendo interrumpida por Jany que entro a la habitación.

- "Geremy! no dormiras aqui,es un arbol muy grande,vete" - dijo Jany hechandome a Carla y a mi de el arbol.

Ya afuera Carla de hablo.

- "Acaso no crees que Berie iva a decir que no es tu madre?" - dijo Carla.

- "No lo se,pero ella me quiere afuera de el nido,Nicolas y Berie me ayudaran,ellos saben lo que es ella" - dije hablando seriamente.

- "Tienes razón,pero como nos comunicaremos con ellos?" - dijo Carla mirandome.

- "No lo se,pero ya es de noche,volvamos a el nido" - dije diciendole a Carla.

Los dos fuimos a el nido y nos encontramos con el señor Blu y le hablamos.

- "Señor Blu?" - dije preguntandole y llamando su atención.

- "Que Geremy?" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Es que puedo dormir en su nido? encontre a mi familia,pero no me quieren,solo mi mamá" - dije hablandole al señor Blu.

- "Claro que si,tu siempre seras bienbenido aqui y ademas no es nuestro nido,es de el amigo de Perla "Roberto",y en como una semana tendremos un hogar de verdad,tu siempre tienes las puertas abiertas" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Gracias,gracias señor Blu" - dije arodillandome.

- "Eso no es necesario,lo necesario es que vallan a dormir ahora" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Okey,buenas noches señor Blu" - dije despidiendome de el señor Blu.

- "Buenas noches Pa" - dijo Carla hiendo a su habitación con Bia.

Yo fui a mi habitación con Tiago quien por raro que suene ya estaba durmiendo,me acoste en mi parte de la habitación y me puse a pensar "Lo que dijo Berie,acaso hiba a decir que ella no es mi madre?" pero de pronto el sueño me vencio y me dormi.

Hasta aqui el capitulo 8 el capitulo 9 me demorare más ya que nose como relatar un partido de futbol :/ solo lo juego,nunca lo veo y eso bye.

Links de siempre:

Deviant de Carliz97: http:

Fanfiction de Carliz97: https: u/2403768/carliz97

Fanfiction de Dark-Craick :https: u/5938911/Dark-Craick

Ahora si bye :DD


End file.
